


【授权翻译】《家庭关系之案》/A Case for Domestic Propinquity

by BakerSt233B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, fixSeries 4, post-TFP fic, post-series 4
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: Sherlock和John带着Rosie重建贝克街221B的时候，Sherlock忍不住考虑自己该如何劝说John永久地留下来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Case for Domestic Propinquity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505781) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



　　“所以，关于这一切，我们不准备谈谈吗？”一天，John毫无预兆地问道。  
　　公寓里很安静；施工队结束了一天的工作已经离开。台灯被从废墟中扒出来并细擦洗干净了，Sherlock正在试图给它重新布线，听闻此语抬起头：“关于什么的一切？具体点。”  
　　自从Sherlock亲妹妹的案子结案只过去了四天，而这之间有太多需要去照顾的事情，所以他们并没有什么时间好好谈谈。“我当然会帮你解决贝克街的烂摊子”,John这样许诺过，而从那之后他们确实全心投入与此，别的什么也没干。第一天所有人都来帮忙，把破碎的和烧焦的东西扔了出去。之后大家都走了，只有John留了下来，那晚他睡在了三楼的旧卧室里。“我觉得现在你不会太想一个人呆在这儿。”他这么说。又在Sherlock说自己一个人也没事儿的时候耸了耸肩当做没听到。如果按Sherlock的想法，John最好永远也不离开这里，但他知道自己最好别把这个愿望说出来。毕竟John现在还要考虑Rosie。  
　　正在贴壁纸的John转过头去，“关于红胡子和你的朋友。基本上来说就是关于Eurus。关于发生的一切。”  
　　Sherlock轻轻耸了耸肩，“你想让我说什么？”  
　　John发出了有些恼火的一声叹息。“我什么也不想让你说。只是——对于这些事情你一定有一些想法。”他停顿了一下，“再说了，我的意思是，你不必非得和我讨论这些事情，但是我觉得这样会好一点。你知道...比起一直闷在心里来说。”  
　　“以免我又把自己的记忆变成了别的什么？”Sherlock问道，他的嘴唇有些扭曲，因为他正在小心翼翼地用尖嘴钳把一截裸露的电线插回孔里。  
　　“也并不全是因为这个，你知道我的意思，”John半是抱歉地说道。这个道歉让Sherlock默默地爱着他（silently loves him for the apology）。  
　　“是啊，我也这么觉得。”他说。电线滑了出来，他重新换了个角度，全神贯注，“我以为我们不会做这个。”他的声音听起来毫无波澜还有些漫不经心:完美！  
　　“做什么？”John问道，他背对着Sherlock，用手从上到下抚平了墙纸，两人之间隔了半个房间。  
　　“谈谈。”好了！电线归位了。按理说该把它焊上，不过他把开口上的一个小小的金属盖儿给盖好了，他觉得这样应该挺牢固了。  
　　“我们一直在交谈。”John说。  
　　为了突出强调意味，Sherlock沉默了一瞬间，然后意有所指地说，“你知道我在说什么。”  
　　他挑起眉瞥了一眼，看到John停下了手中的动作。“没错，我想我知道。”他叹了口气，“我以为我们可以改变这种情况。我是说，我们一起经历了太多。”  
　　“没错。”Sherlock承认。  
　　“而且这一切——自从Mary死后，这都变得……”John停了下来，“不，比那还要早。自从她朝你开枪，或者是自从那天你——”  
　　他又停了下来，Sherlock没有催促他说完，自己也没有把后半句补充完整。他当然知道John说的是哪一天。“很难说该从何说起，”他说，小心翼翼地使自己的语气没有强烈的感情色彩。  
　　“从最近的事情开始吧，”为了挽救尴尬局面，John轻快地说道。“Eurus, Redbeard,或者，Victor.你觉得呢？”  
　　Sherlock几乎想要微笑，但笑容还没显露出来这种冲动就消失了。他又把金属盖儿拧开，用钳子紧上。“我有个妹妹，”他缓缓地说，“我还没完全消化这个事实，我有意识地把妹妹从记忆中消除了。而我成长的过程中竟然都不知道这件事。”  
　　“但你是出于一些完全正当的理由，”John指出，“我是说，自从Victor……”  
　　“我知道。”Sherlock把台灯翻转过来，开始规整电线。“我以为我会因她所做的一切而恨她。但话说回来，她从不理解什么是同情和善良，不会像成年人一样考虑。而这肯定会改变一个人。她已经无药可救了，我们帮不了她。她变成现在这样不是她的错，也不是我父母的错。至于Mycroft，我想，他做了自己认为是最恰当的决定。”  
　　John打开了折梯，对他皱了皱眉。“但你的意思并不是说，如果Eurus早年得到了更多的疼爱，她就不会变成现在这样，对吗？我敢肯定你们的父母一定很爱她。”  
　　“对，我不是这个意思。”Sherlock说，“但这也许能帮助她和家人建立联系，让她知道自己并没有被遗忘。”他停顿了一下，伸手去拿钳子，“而现在我也不想忘了她。”  
　　John又瞥了他一眼：“你要去探望她？”  
　　“没错。”Sherlock抬起头，遇上了John充满担心的凝视。“我不会和她交谈，或者试图接近她。我只是想通过拉小提琴陪她一起玩玩。”  
　　John的面部表情放松了下来。“不错的主意，”他说，“音乐可能会有奇特的疗效。”  
　　“我甚至不觉得这是个治疗，”Sherlock说，他正专注于对付电源线，“我只是想让她得到这么多年来她唯一渴求的东西——和我一起玩耍的机会。现在这是唯一可行的方法了，很显然，她已经变得无法交流了。医生告诉Mycroft既然她现在没什么攻击性，就很可能不会再开口说话了。我只是想让她知道她没有被遗忘，这是她唯一在乎的。”  
　　他说完后，空气中有一阵短暂的沉默。当他不太确定地抬头看向John时，发现John正对他微笑，John眼睛周围那种温柔的笑纹又出现了，而距离Sherlock上次看到它已经有段时间了——很长时间。“你成熟了。”John说，他声音有点发紧，“这……真的很美好，Sherlock。”他清了清嗓子，想要驱散这奇怪的氛围，“如果你想让我陪你去的话，我可以呆在控制室——我不会去她的监房，我知道你想和她独处。只要你想让我去的话，我很乐意陪你。”  
　 这番话让Sherlock莫名感动，“谢谢。”他说。他从来没想过John会这么提议，不知为何他认为他们会独自处理各自的家事——他的哥哥和妹妹，John的Rosie。不过话说回来，自从John做出了让步，让Sherlock重回自己的生活之后，他已经给Rosie换了几次尿布了。也许这也会成为他们一同分担的事情，就像一起修整他们共同居住了这么久的公寓一样。“我会考虑的，”他觉得一句感谢有点模棱两可，便又补充了一句。  
　　“那Victor呢？”John问，从折梯上爬了下来，把梯子收好。“你现在能清晰地回想起他了吗？”  
　　Sherlock点了点头。“能。那是很久之前了，但是，对，我想起来了。”  
John走进厨房，把水壶的电源插上，然后走过去坐在了长沙发的另一头，转过身以便面对着Sherlock，“一定非常难熬，那是你最好的朋友。”  
　　“是。”Sherlock倾身检查他的工作成果，把电线往落地灯的底座里又推了推，“那是创伤性的，很显然。我甚至没有意识到思维会以这种方式改写记忆。我以为痛失爱犬的悲伤已经够糟糕了。”  
　　“那确实很糟糕，”John说，“狗狗是很特别的。”  
　　“是啊，但毕竟不是人。”好了，应该差不多修好了。Sherlock把落地灯扶了起来，扯过了电线另一端，准备进行测试。有点担心它会爆炸，Sherlock小心翼翼地把插头插了进去。没有火花。他把开关打开，灯亮了。  
　　“棒极了！”John的语气中充满赞许，Sherlock微微一笑。  
　　“那你呢？”他问道。  
　　“我什么？”John回答得很快，就像是某种自动的反射，透露出了些自我防御的意味。  
　　Sherlock笑了笑，摇了摇头，“根据我的拙见，谈话的意思应该是双向的交谈。”他温和地（mildly）说。  
　　“我以为我们还在说Victor。”John并没有退让。  
　　Sherlock屈服了。“很痛苦，”他说，“那是一个孩子的痛失与惊惧，它被封锁，被埋葬，然后被改写。现在不会那么痛苦了，虽然我觉得事实的真相已经足够让好好琢磨一阵子了。”  
　　John同意这一点，他点了点头。“现在呢？”他问，“你还好吗？”  
　　Sherlock点点头：“我们可以谈论一下这场创伤是怎么让我对亲密的友情避之不及，或是Mycroft是怎么出于'为我好'的考虑鼓励我封闭自己的内心。但事实是我已经凭自己的力量从阴影中走出来了。我有你——任何人所能奢求拥有的最好的朋友。”  
　　阴霾从John的脸上一闪而过，而后他埋下了头。“听着，Sherlock，”他的脸仍然埋在手心里，说，“关于这一点，我……我很久前就应该说了。我们之前谈过一次，但是很快就…… 我从来没能为我的所作所为向你好好地道个歉。那天在医院，你因为用药过量而生命垂危，而我——打了你。我，作为一个医生，把你打得鲜血直流，我却没法停下来。这一杯子都不会再有什么事让我觉得更羞耻了。”  
　　“John——”Sherlock试图打断那些自责的话，但John打断了他。  
　　“不，你得让我说完，Sherlock。”他的语气很坚定，此刻直视着Sherlock的眼睛。“我必须说出来，而你有权因此要求一个道歉。我这一生从未觉得如此抱歉。当我回过神来的时候，感觉实在太糟糕了，我甚至觉得如果我从未出现在你生命中，对你来说会更好。”  
　　“当你把拐杖带来的时候，”Sherlock说，“我就知道了，John。我——我也没想到我会失控成那样。我们那时还没准备好一起工作，Mrs Hudson在我们的状态没调整好的时候就迫使你面对这一切。当然，我准备好了，准备得不能更好了，但你没有。我需要你，需要你的帮助，但我们应该先谈谈。我当时试图操纵你去拯救我，而且我……那真是个糟透了的计划。也许你根本就不需要。也许你只是需要时间。”  
　　John沉下了脸：“我不敢相信Mary让你把自己送下地狱，让你自寻死路，”他说，“她到底是怎么想的？我又怎么可能知道那是你的计划？如果我没有看那个视频，我永远都意识不到你在做什么，你个白痴。但我也意识到可能是因为那时我的态度让你走投无路了，所以你才听从了Mary那可怕的建议。”  
　　水壶里的水沸腾了。Sherlock看了一眼厨房。“我可以——”他张口说，但John切断了他的话头。  
　　“不，我来，稍等一下。”John站起身走到厨房。“伯爵茶？”他大声问。  
　　“谢了，如果你不介意的话，一勺正山小种红茶。”Sherlock回道。  
　　他听到John短促的笑声，“没问题。”过了一会儿他出现了，不像平时那样只是一手端着茶壶另一只手拿着两个马克杯，而是端着茶盘。他把茶盘放在咖啡桌上，拉近了一点。桌上仍然有一层灰，不过不妨碍使用。“继续吧，”John重新在沙发里坐好，这次离Sherlock更近了点。“我想做的是真正、正式地为自己那天的所作所为——包括我选择离开——道个歉。”  
　　“没关系，John。”Sherlock这么告诉他，也是这么想的。“没有什么长期性的损伤，没什么能与那时我对自己身体的糟蹋相提并论。”  
　　“即使这样，那也不该发生。”John很坚定，“看在上帝的份儿上，我是个医生，而你是我最好的朋友。”  
　　“那我原谅你。”Sherlock安静却坚定。  
　　John久久地看着他：“你确定？”  
　　Sherlock朝着茶壶点了点头。“非常肯定。你觉得茶好了吗？”  
　　John又看了他一会儿，接着肩膀放松了一点，伸手去端茶。“只有一个方法能确定这个。”他往Sherlock的马克杯里倒了一点茶。“看起来不错。”他把杯子注满，将糖罐向Sherlock那边推了推，递给他一个勺子。“给你。还有，谢谢。”  
　　Sherlock摇了摇头，表明感谢是不必要的。他往自己的茶里加着牛奶和糖，接着非常享受地深深闻了一下。“闻起来太棒了。”他的语气中充满赞许，“你是不是还加了别的东西？”  
　　John突然咧嘴笑了，空气中的紧张气氛瞬间消散。“加了一点火药粉。我想着既然你想喝烟熏茶（Smoky tea），我就让你的茶里多点烟味儿。”【译注：正山小种红茶在制作过程中经松木熏制而成，所以喝起来会有烟熏味，也就是John说的Smoky tea。不过现在市面上正宗的正山小种大多去掉了松木熏焙工艺。←这句是题外话，怕大家买着没有烟熏味的说是假茶。。至于John加火药粉，多的就是硝烟味儿了hhhh】  
　　Sherlock笑了，脑中却不自觉地浮现出了自己把茶杯放回桌上，胳膊环过John的身体，久久地拥抱着他的场景。他吞咽了一下，尝了John调好的茶。很是美味，佛手柑的香味没有被火药或是正山小种的烟熏味所盖过。  
　　这样的冲动太危险了，Sherlock第一千次提醒自己。  
　　John看了他一眼，Sherlock甚至无法完全理解他脸上那种饶有兴趣的玩味表情。“味道怎么样？”他问。  
　　“完美。”Sherlock答道，他又呷了一口茶，认真品味了一下，然后说：“好吧，轮到你了。我们该从哪说起？在你和我家人的小冲突中，你幸存了下来。别的呢？”　  
　　John低下头看着自己的茶。“你说得对，”过了一会儿他说，“我们确实不经常这么做。每次我们进行谈话的尝试时，总有一方会强行打断对方的话。”  
　　“是你想要谈谈的，”Sherlock说，“如果你不想说的话不必勉强。”  
　　“问题不是我不想说，而是……把我的想法诉诸词句，这太难了。”John伸开手握住马克杯，就好像他需要从杯子上汲取一些热量。  
　　Sherlock看着John那双精致的，能够胜任一切的手，无名指上戒指的闪光有些刺眼。“你想她。”他静静地说。  
　　John撅起了嘴，努力研究着自己的茶。有那么一会儿他看起来像是在努力组织语言。Sherlock只是等待着，很小心地不给他任何压力。最后，John终于缓缓地开口，“这可能是……是，但是……不。这——可能你会因此更看不起我，但是事实是，事实是我并不想她，这对我来说甚至更糟糕。”  
　　Sherlock没明白，“更糟糕？怎么会呢？”他问。  
　　John抿了一口杯中的调和物，接着又盯着杯中的茶。“我辜负了丈夫这个身份。但我就是——我没法给她足够的爱，可能也从未给过，我对此从不确定。”他摇了摇头，接着说，“我遇到她时，我觉得她还不错，只是这样：还不错。长相有点漂亮，但不是我会在街上为她回头两次的那种，就是像听起来这么肤浅（shallow as that sounds）。不是说她没有魅力，只是——不是让我甘心为之驻足的那种，你懂吗？但是她喜欢我，这是我们关系发展的推动力。她会坚持要求出去喝一杯，然后调侃关于晚餐（译：dinner，暗示sex）的事情，直到我让步。接着她又开始暗示想开始同居，而我也没有反对，因为我没有更好的选择，也没有理由拒绝。甚至当我求婚的时候，我都没肯定。”  
　　“没肯定什么？”Sherlock问道，他几乎屏住了呼吸。  
　　“和她永远在一起的这个想法。”John直言不讳，“我不知道我是不是足够爱她，但我一无所有的时候是她在那儿，我说过她使我的生活开始好转，这是真心的，因为遇到她的时候，我的人生深陷谷底。我从未在真正意义上完成求婚，这你知道。我刚开了个头你就大摇大摆地出现打断了我们。而那之后Mary就假定我已经求过婚了，我也就让她这么想了。但我确实犹豫过，相信我。和她在一起的时候我很少真正感觉到快乐，即使是在最好的时光里，甚至是在蜜月期，我也焦躁不安。我用了六个月决定到底要不要回到那种生活里（译注：应该是侦探住院之后的冷战期），而当我重新接纳她的时候，我还是不甚确定，但日子这么继续下去了。之后我出轨了，几乎算是出轨了。你可能会说从严格意义上讲那并不是一段婚外情，但它本可能是。那是不忠诚的，而这甚至和对方的身份无关，我可能会出轨任何人——任何对我有兴趣的人。那时你沉迷于Moriarty的计划，而Mary不怎么在我身边。不管是在外还是在家，她要么和朋友在一起，要么和Rosie在一起，还有时是和你一起出去。我知道那样做不对，但是——该死的，我很孤独。这并不能为出轨开脱，也正是因此，我及时结束了那段关系。”  
　　Sherlock默默听着，“考虑到你的出轨对象，幸亏你及时结束了。”他干巴巴地说。  
　　“我怎么会不知道这点呢！"John强调道，“天啊，好像还需要别人为我敲响警钟似的。”他又抿了一口茶，然后说，“之后Mary死了，而我只是在愧疚没能多爱她一点。她临死前说的自己很爱Mary Watson这个身份， 但我甚至没法回答她，没法告诉她我爱她，说实话，我不觉得我爱过她。”  
　　Sherlock下意识地伸出手碰了碰John手指上的金戒指。“你还戴着婚戒，”他说，“是因为你觉得这样就可以强调事发之后你所体会到的感情？”  
　　John终于看向了Sherlock，这次，他的目光直接且坦承。“我觉得是这样的，”他说，“我甚至从没这样想过，但是，是的。我是说，我向她承诺过，我发过誓。”  
　　“我也是。”Sherlock说。“我为你们两个立下了誓言。虽然公平来说，Mary的所作所为让我们两个都没什么办法履行誓言。”  
　　John想了想，显然进行了深思熟虑。“我没想过这一点，但你是对的。你不可能有办法阻止她扑向那枚子弹。而对于我来说，她所有的谎言，她邪恶的过往，她朝你开枪而且几乎致你于死地，在知道了她所做的一切之后，还要我继续爱她，这要求似乎也太高了点——我是说，如果我一开始爱过她的话。然而我不觉得我爱过她。”  
　　  
　“但你并不是因此而辜负了这个身份，”Sherlock说，“只是说明你也是普通人。我个人觉得这很容易理解。”  
　　John再次看向他，真正看着他。“是吗？”他问，“我以为你会因此唾弃我，毕竟她是你的朋友。”  
　　Sherlock轻轻摇了摇头。“她是(was)我的朋友，是因为你是（are）我的朋友,”他说，“没有别的原因了，John。我甚至觉得自己有些用力过猛了。”  
　　John的嘴角勾起一个微笑。“我知道了，”他说。他看向Sherlock的杯子，已经空了，“后来我们有了Rosie，”他说，伸手端起茶壶给Sherlock的杯子添满，“我爱我的女儿。这个不用担心。我对她的爱很坚定，但我确实从没渴望成为一个父亲。有时当我和她独处的时候，我都会想：真的？我的生活就这样了？独自拉扯一个孩子长大。我特别理解为什么有些父母会被击垮，然后遗弃他们的孩子。不是说我会这么做，但是——”  
　　“你当然不可能这么做。”Sherlock拒绝接受这个荒谬的想法，“你不可能会有这个念头的。而且你并不孤单，你有我——还有大家。”他飞快地加上了最后一句，以免John误解他的话。  
　　“我没想到你会和她相处得这么好，”John承认，“但是到头来我要对她负责，而这种情况会持续很多很多年。我不知道——我也想回到之前和你一起破案的日子里，但是我得工作，我得挣钱，尤其是我还有一个孩子要养育。我从未想过阻碍我回来的会是这个原因，等到她长大了，能独立生活了，我可能已经太老，无法胜任这种工作了，我是说，我们的工作。所以这个想法让我很有负罪感，但这也是产生这个想法的原因之一。”  
　　“我知道。”Sherlock说。他是认真的，他知道这一点，一切都很容易理解。“我们走着看吧，”他宛如哲人一般，说，“等她上学了情况会好一点——我知道还得再过几年。”John张嘴准备说话的时候，他补充了后半句。  
　　John发出了含糊的一声，附和的声音中还是透露着些许的郁闷。他换了个话题：“晚饭想吃什么？”  
　　“订餐也许是最简单的，”Sherlock说，“厨房的电和气都还没修好呢，冰箱是能用了，但是里面没什么能吃的东西。而且如果我们点外卖的话，也不用特地找一家方便带着婴儿去的餐厅了——如果这种餐厅真的存在的话。”  
　　John的声音中有些气恼：“哦，我忘了这件事了。我们可以让她和Mrs Hudson多呆一会儿吧？”  
　　“你想出去吃吗？”Sherlock有些好奇。  
　　John耸了耸肩，“应该会挺好的。我在屋里闷得快发疯了，想呼吸下新鲜空气。”  
　　Sherlock身体前倾，把他刚喝完的杯子放回咖啡桌上。“这么说的话，那我下楼问问Mrs Hudson介不介意再多带她一会儿。”  
　　“我去吧，”John听起来有些内疚，“她是我的女儿。”  
　　Sherlock朝他微笑了一下，已经走到门廊了。“我不介意。”他快步跑下楼梯，看到Mrs Hudson的门虚掩着。他轻轻推开门，不想因此吵醒可能在睡觉的Rosie。不过她并没有睡，她们两个都在起居室里，Rosie坐在Mrs Hudson的大腿上，正在听故事。  
　　Mrs Hudson抬头看到了他，对他笑了一下，但是并没有停止念故事。Rosie伸出手，用她小小的拳头十分坚定地抓着书页，把书弄得皱巴巴的。Sherlock只是站在那听着，故事讲完那之后Mrs Hudson才抬起头和他打招呼。“Hello Sherlock,”她说，然后凑近孩子的耳朵说，“看，这是Sherlock！”她低声细语道。  
　　Sherlock对她们两个微笑着，“Hello，”他说，“我们准备……”  
　　“过来，给你侄女一个吻！”Mrs Hudson打断了他，命令道。  
　　“侄女？”Sherlock重复道，细细品味了一下这个词，“不太准确。”但他还是凑上前去，弯下腰在Rosie的头上吻了一下。  
　　“说吧，什么事儿？”Sherlock直起身后Mrs Hudson问道。  
　　“你今晚有什么安排吗？”Sherlock问。  
　　“没有。为什么这么问？”Mrs Hudson回道，她的眼神一如既往地直接。  
　　“我们想吃去吃晚饭，但前提是你不介意多照看她一会儿。”Sherlock告诉她，“John这会儿特别想出去走走。”  
　　Mrs Hudson立刻就明白了，“是啊，他肯定是想，”她轻快地说，“没问题的。我们两个在这儿会很好。你带着他去个好点的餐厅，记得感谢他的帮助，还有谢谢他因为怕你孤单而在这儿陪着你。这可是值得一两顿晚餐了。”  
　　Sherlock回以微笑，但并未置评。“你真是大圣人，”他说，“真谢谢你。我们不会太晚回来的。”  
Mrs Hudson潇洒地挥了挥手，“想多晚回来就多晚回来，玩得开心点。你知道我不到十一点是不会睡觉的。”　　  
　　“离你的草药远一点，”Sherlock很严肃地说，“你这儿有个婴儿呢。”  
　　Mrs Hudson意味深长地看了他一眼，“哦，你还真有立场说这个呢，上个月……”  
　　“那都已经是过去了。”Sherlock坚定地说，“一切都已经好起来了。”  
　 作为回应，他得到了Mrs Hudson夸张的挑眉，“是吗，”Mrs Hudson说。“那很好，我可记住你说的这句话了，年轻人。现在赶快带John去找个美妙的地方共进晚餐吧。”  
　　Sherlock感觉自己的面部表情放松了下来。“好的，我们会在十一点前回来的。谢谢了。”

　　出门的时候刚过六点，天色还早，于是他们坐了一会儿，筛选了一下附近的餐厅——虽然Sherlock说他们完全可以乘出租车去更远一点的地方，但John更想步行。最后他们选择了一家坐落在Fitzrovia的，从价格上看就很高端的希腊餐厅，步行过去要二十分钟。  
　　用餐的过程不急不忙，他们吃得很慢，细细品尝每一道菜品。就像以往一样，他俩每个人都点了些东西，然后一起分享。John点了柠檬鸡，这道菜被烘焙得很完美，骨肉分离，料汁从肉上滴下来，散发着柠檬的香气。Sherlock的茄合【译注：希腊美食，传统的做法是茄子在盘底和隔层，上铺数层剁碎的羊羔肉和切块的茄子,再撒上白色调味汁一起烘烤。】也是珍馐美味，调味酱和羊羔肉的味道相辅相成，土豆和茄子软糯适中。他们还点了希腊沙拉，吃了柠檬烤土豆和米饭，佐以松香味希腊葡萄酒。【卧槽大半夜翻译得我好饿】。晚饭快结束的时候，John想起来距离Marylebone不远处有一家咖啡甜品店，他家以各种各样的奶油蛋糕和芝士蛋糕而闻名。他提议去吃甜点，而Sherlock不会拒绝John的任何提议，自然立刻就同意了。尽管John做了些许的抗争，Sherlock还是坚持买了单：自从Mary出现在John的生活里，Sherlock就没有再为John结过账——John对此态度强硬。从那时起总是John和Mary的一起买单，而Sherlock为自己的那份付款。但这次John没再怎么争执就顺从了Sherlock，只是说咖啡和甜点一定得他请。Sherlock对他笑了一下，同意了，之后他们便走进了一月的寒夜中。  
　　在咖啡馆气氛依然轻松又惬意。Sherlock有点怀疑John是不是意在延长他们的这次外出，拖到晚归的期限再回221B接孩子，然后回到自己家。不过这无所谓，因为他和John一样享受这个时刻，不想说任何可能会破坏气氛的话。他们到糕点盘那里进行挑选，John选了一个多层的摩卡蛋糕，Sherlock则选择了有一层厚厚的脆皮的芝士蛋糕，上面点缀着了烤过的苹果片，杏仁，还淋了一些蜂蜜。他们还是互相分享，Sherlock觉得一切都刚刚好，就连他们蛋糕的味道都是互补的。但他没法把这个想法说出来，所以只是应和着不痛不痒的交谈，小口喝着他的焦炒咖啡。咖啡的苦味很好地中和了芝士蛋糕的甜腻。  
　　“我想问你——”John买了单，他们重新走上人行道的时候John开了口。  
　　“什么？”Sherlock问，语气刻意显得轻快。  
　　“那个实验……Eurus‘游戏’的一个环节，”John说。Sherlock感觉自己的肩膀变得有些僵硬（John要问哪一个？）。几声心跳之间John并没有说话，但两人的脚步并没有停下，他们的步伐完美一致。“你那时必须在我和Mycroft之中做出选择...我想问——可能这么问并不公平，但——我想知道对于你来说，我是说，你的选择是不是真的毫无疑问？有那么几秒你有没有想过，也许我才是该被牺牲的人？  
　　“没有，”Sherlock说。他们继续向前走，脚步同时落地，“一秒都没有。”  
　　John并没有抬头看他。“真的吗？甚至连……”  
　　“一毫秒都没有，”Sherlock十分肯定地重复道。“这没什么值得争论的。我永远不可能在你和Mycroft之间放弃你，Mycroft也深知这一点，所以他才想减轻我的心理负担。”他飞快地看了一眼John。“但是你信了，对吧？他说你愚蠢，没用，对我来说是可取代的，这你都信了。我从你的脸上看出来了，你真的以为我在考虑他说的话，不是吗？你觉得我相信了他的话。”  
　　“是我相信了他的话。”John把手插进了夹克衫的口袋，说：“我是说，他说的没错。我显然没他聪明。”  
　　“但这和智力无关，”Sherlock说，尽量让他的语调保持平静，“你对我的重要性和你的智商没有任何关系，不是说你一点也不聪明——你知道那只是句玩笑话。你是我最好的朋友。”  
　　“但他是你亲哥哥，”John反驳，“我知道他平时什么样，但我也知道不管怎样，你都是爱他的。”  
　　“没错，”Sherlock承认，“但他不会排在你前面。没人能排在你前面。”（But he doesn't come before you. No one does.）v  
　　John用了好一会儿来消化这句话，他们都快走回公寓了。“没有别人？”他问，他的声音起了明显的波动，“就连——”  
　　“如果你胆敢通过任何方式暗示说Irene Adler，我就揍你。”Sherlock语调有些尖刻，“你永远是第一位的，John。现在你清楚了吗？”他们已经到了，站在门口，Sherlock转过身注视着John的眼睛。“早些时候你问我Victor的事，我说我已经废除了自己对个人感情的禁令，并且援引你作为例子。具体解释的话就是：你是第一位的。你永远是在第一位。尽管从那之后我允许自己对别人也投以关心，但对我来说你是第一个，也是最重要的。我为你立下誓言；我从医院楼顶跳下，是为了护你周全；我为你杀了人，以免Mary的过往摧毁你的婚姻——不幸的是这不在我的掌控中。但对我最重要的人一直是你。永远不要怀疑这一点。”在John反应过来之前，他转身，打开了门锁（现在屋里有个婴儿，锁门还是有必要的）。  
　　Mrs Hudson坐在椅子里打盹儿，而Rosie睡在婴儿床里。Sherlock站在厨房门口，等着John试图在不吵醒Mrs Hudson的前提下蹑手蹑脚地走进起居室抱Rosie。不过Mrs Hudson还是醒了，他们简短地低声交谈了几句。  
　　“晚餐怎么样？”Mrs Hudson问，越过John看向厨房门口的Sherlock。  
　　John微微一笑。“很完美，真的很好。我们去了奥德赛餐厅，然后去了The Cake Cafe用了甜点。”  
　　她对他开心地笑了起来，“真甜蜜！”她悄声说，“晚安。我们明天还会见到你吗？”  
　　“当然。”John回答，然后抱着孩子离开。Sherlock对Mrs Hudson挥挥手以示感谢，接着和John一同走到了门廊。  
　　Sherlock把他们送到了门口。“所有东西都带上了吗？我觉得Rosie的奶瓶还在冰箱里放着。”  
　　“没关系。我公寓里还有好多呢，”John告诉他，“再说了，不出几个小时我就又过来了。”  
　　Sherlock笑了，“你明天还会过来？”  
　　“当然，”John重复道。“我们明天可以把厨房修好，把所有厨具和线路都归整好。工人们会在一点过来，对吗？”  
　　Sherlock点了点头。“那些电工，没错。还会有人来修理天花板，顺便会来检修一下你老房间的地板。”  
　　“地板上有一个洞，除此之外还挺好的，”John回答，“这样冲楼下喊你的时候就很方便了。”  
　　这是个玩笑，但是完全不好笑，因为他们都想起来了John再也不住在那个房间的事实。Sherlock尽力压下了他的叹息，“明天见？”他说，“你想几点过来都可以。”  
　　“大概会在十点或十一点左右，”John说。“你起不起得来都无所谓。你不介意我带着她吧？”他示意了一下婴儿背带。  
　　“当然不会，你这是什么问题？”Sherlock翻了个白眼，但是表情却是笑着的，John也冲他露出了笑容。  
　　　有那么一会儿，似乎有什么东西盘旋于两人之间。随后John清了清喉咙，把手放到了门把手上。“明天见，”John说。“感谢你请的晚餐，那真是棒极了。”  
　　“是啊，”Sherlock赞同，“睡个好觉。”他们看起来都不太情愿结束这场对话，因为这样John就真的要离开了，但这似乎是不可避免的。  
　　也许John自己也意识到了这一点，“你也是。”他终于还是离开了，出门后带上了门。  
　　Sherlock只是孤零零地站在漆黑一片的门廊里，直到他听到出租车在路边停下的声音，听到John的声音告诉司机开到郊区。当车终于走远，四下又是一片宁静。他终于叹了口气，带着自己的身躯上了楼，面对John离开后的公寓（and takes himself back upstairs to what remains of the flat.）。  
　　  
**  
　　他回到公寓的时候是十点半，John已经在那了。Sherlock上楼梯的时候John等在楼梯顶端。“嘿！”他朝下看着Sherlock，问道，“你去哪了？”  
　　“对不起，”Sherlock说，一次跨过了几节楼梯，以便更快地上楼，“我没想到你真会来这么早。”  
　　“十分钟之前刚到，”John说，“我把Rosie的游戏围栏带来了，想着也许我们可以先把它搭在你的房间里，把她和工程队隔离开？”  
　　他向后退了一步，让Sherlock上来。Sherlock点了点头：“好主意。你已经搭好了吗？”  
　　“没。不想未经许可就擅自闯进你的房间，”John跟着他进了屋，他的声音听起来有些尴尬。  
　　Rosie的婴儿车在厨房放着，她在婴儿车里睡着了。John把水壶放好，Sherlock很高兴看到这一点。“我去实验室了，”他跳过了那个有些尴尬的关于John进他卧室的话题，“我想着应该见Molly一面。”  
　　“啊。”John的语气表明他立刻就明白了，“怎么样？”  
　　水壶里的水马上就要沸腾了，所以Sherlock开始着手准备茶，他还没换下大衣和皮鞋。“挺困难的，”他承认，“我认为她一直知道那并不是真的，但是‘希望’对一个人真是有着惊人的说服力。”他没有补充说自己也发现了对“抱有希望”这件事完全免疫是不可能的。确实，“希望”这回事，有说服力且危险。  
　　John拉出了厨房里的一把椅子，用湿抹布把它擦干净，接着又清理了桌面。他把抹布抛给Sherlock，说：“脱掉你的大衣；不然会沾上灰。”他对这个命令有些不好意思。  
　　Sherlock轻笑了一下，转过身，把茶壶放到了桌上，倒满了热水。“等一会儿。”他盖上茶壶盖儿，放回水壶，接着便回到起居室脱下大衣并把它挂起来。  
　　“你都说什么了？”John问，“她怎么说？你是怎么告诉她实情的？”  
　　Sherlock转身，径直走向冰箱去拿牛奶（此刻冰箱里仅有的东西之一），随即就看到John已经把它拿到了餐桌上。“Well，我先道了歉，然后告诉了她Eurus的事。我对她说我爱她，但只是朋友之间的爱。我告诉她说她的友谊对我来说至关重要，而对她做出那些事几乎让我崩溃。她从头到尾几乎一直在哭，这让我觉得自己像个流氓无赖。”  
　　“不是你的错，”John语气轻柔地提醒他。  
　　Sherlock深深地叹了口气。“我知道。但是那样对她，让她经历那些……我现在明白为什么Mycroft总是控制自己不去在意他人。我太在乎了，但并不是以Molly会喜欢的那种方式——对她撒谎，因为以那种方式说出那句话就是对她的欺骗。那样地伤害她对我来说也是种伤害（It hurt to hurt her that way.)”  
　　John的眼中充满了同情。“没错，我懂的，”他说，“可能我的话你不一定接受，但我不觉得关心别人是个错误，哪怕是在你经历了这一切之后。我懂你的感受，但Sherlock，我还是为你而骄傲。因为即使你经历了那么多可怕的事儿，你仍然试着走出来，去……去关心别人，没多少人在被真相所伤之后，还能坚持这么做，而这是很了不起的事儿。”  
　　Sherlock端起了茶壶，倒了两杯浓烈的英式早茶。“你吃早餐了吗？”他问。  
　　“嗯，在公寓里吃了点吐司，”John说，“你呢？”  
　　“去医院的路上吃了个小面包。”Sherlock加糖的时候John正往他的茶里倒牛奶，都是老习惯了。“我还想着带一束花以示歉意，但转念一想这只会让误解更深。花一般都是代表着爱情啊什么的，我可不想捧着花走进去，让她又重燃希望。”  
　　“对，幸好你没这么做，”John赞同。他叹了口气，“可怜的Molly。”  
　　“是啊。”Sherlock环视了一下厨房的废墟。“好吧，既然墙已经被补好了，就只剩下线路问题了，我们可以下午再处理这个。Mrs Hudson在为午餐准备炖牛肉，我早上出门的时候就能闻到了。你想先从哪开始？我们暂时还不能把炉子接回去，但是——”  
　　“这儿有些碎了的盘子，”John说。“我觉得我们得赶在有人被划伤之前收拾好这个。此外还得把所有的器具擦洗一遍。新窗户看起来不错，我喜欢这些窗格。”  
　　“我也是，”Sherlock附和。John脚边，Rosie动了一下，醒了过来。“不过先把游戏围栏搭起来才是第一要事。”  
　　John显然也这么觉得，他抱起了Rosie，跟在拿着盒装游戏围栏的Sherlock后面走进了卧室。有那么一会儿Sherlock为早上起来自己收拾了一下床铺而感激不已，因为现在房间看起来相当整洁。据Sherlock所知，John只光顾过这个卧室区区几次，而他现在对于John在这儿竟然感到一种奇异的紧张感。John一手抱着Rosie，另一手掂着婴儿车。“地上的空间应该足够了，”John说。如果他是在试图掩饰他自己的尴尬，那他做得相当不错。  
　　“我可以把床挪一下，如果你觉得——”Sherlock挥了一下手臂，但John摇了摇头。  
　　“不必了，在墙边这一块就挺好的，如果你不介意她呆在这儿的话。”John说，意指卧室门和浴室门之间的那一片墙壁。“其实我也可以把她留在三楼，不过如果她哭的话，要赶过去就有点远了。”  
　　“而且那儿的地板上还有个洞。”Sherlock语气干巴巴地指出这一事实。“不然我们就可以把婴儿监控器设在那儿了。”  
　　“如果我把婴儿监控器带来了的话，是可以这么做。”John附和道。  
　　“她在这儿挺好的。”Sherlock朝床点了点头。“你可以先让她待在床上然后过来帮把手，我一点儿都不知道这个该怎么玩儿。”　　  
　　“哦，是谁不看任何说明指示就把落地灯的线路修好了来着？”John开玩笑道，但他已经听从了Sherlock，让Rosie躺在了毯子上。“你乖乖的，”他对她说，并在她额头上亲了一下。“让我们看看，你的小羊羔在哪？”他在婴儿车里找到了，“我把她的玩具也带来了几个，希望这能让她安稳一会儿。”  
　　他蹲下身加入了Sherlock的工作，不过几分钟就把游戏围栏搭好了，说到底不过是惊人的容易。“但愿施工队不会对她造成太大的打扰，”在John把Rosie和她的毛绒小羊抱到游戏围栏里的时候，Sherlock说。“我觉得重新布线应该不会太聒噪，但谁知道呢...”  
　　“如果局势无法控制了，我们还能找Mrs Hudson，看她愿不愿意过来或者把Rosie带到楼下照看她。”John提出这一点。“不得不说有她在可是太方便了。”  
　　“哦，她就喜欢这个，”Sherlock摆了摆手说，“好了，把玩具拿来，然后回到厨房，我们喝完茶就可以开工了。”  
　　“完美，”John说，跟在他身后走出了卧室，就好像他们刚计划要去湖边野餐，而不是一天会累垮人的整修和大扫除，而Sherlock也为此默默爱着John。　

**  
　　接下来的几天基本一样，除了John待得一天比一天晚。Sherlock有点好奇John看起来不太愿意回家是不是只是自己的幻觉。他同样注意到了当John把Rosie交给Mrs Hudson甚至是交给自己带的时候看起来有点太过开心了，并且为此感到了一种不合时宜的隐秘的快乐。Sherlock并不介意帮John带孩子，这是他能为他所做的事情，而且除此之外，他现在越来越喜欢Rosie了。不可否认，一边照顾婴儿一边对公寓进行重建工作真不是“有点不方便”可以概括得了的，但事实就是这样的了（It's simply the way things are)。有天John在沙发上打盹儿，同时Sherlock正在喂Rosie吃午饭，并且为她第十次或是第十一次把勺子扔到地上而小声地责怪她。因为现在John几乎每个饭点都是待在221B的，他终于把儿童座椅带来了，这让喂食这个小婴儿容易了一点儿。这也让她多了一个能待的地方，儿童座椅阻止了她把手伸到一堆灌了玻璃的绝缘材料中（*glass-infused insulation，不太明白是啥啊？？）或是靠近还没修好的火花噼啪的插座，或者是碎玻璃，木头什么的——虽然大部分都被清理干净了。  
　　他们在做什么，这无关紧要。Sherlock默默地珍惜着这独一无二的特殊时刻：不只是在重建公寓，而且是在他和John之间构建些新的什么，它比以往更加坚固，这段友情中的一丝一缕都比以前更紧密地交织在了一起。它曾经历过考验，曾经破碎，但它现在把自己重建了起来，变得不同以往，但是更好。对他来说，能和John一起度过这几天，感受到那种感情每天都更坚固了一点，这是无与伦比的。  
　　然而这周晚些日子发生的事情引起了一些危机，甚至威胁到了两人之间日渐增长的那种感情。那时John正在收拾厨房里的某个抽屉，Rosie躺在临时婴儿床上小睡——这是Sherlock在John之前卧室的游戏围栏里为她打造的（地板上的洞已经被补好了，John也记得带来了婴儿监控器），公寓里充满了祥和的宁静。Sherlock跪在流理台上给一块儿墙纸被烧焦的墙壁重新喷漆，而John突然停止了动作，变得异常安静。  
　　“这是什么？”他问。Sherlock低头看到他从一个抽屉里抽出了一张折叠起来的纸。  
　　他立刻就认出来了那是什么，而只是看到它就让他的心脏绷紧，提到了嗓子眼。John已经打开了它，Sherlock只是注视着他，小心地注视着他，他注意到John的下巴绷紧了。  
　　“Oh, God,”John一只手撑在了自己的前额，遮挡在Sherlock的视线和自己的双眼之间。“我不敢相信我竟然真的写了这些。Jesus.”他伸手拖出一把椅子，狠狠地跌了进去。“操，我真的很抱歉，Sherlock，非常非常对不起你。我永远都不该说那上面的任何一句话。”  
　　跪在台子上回头看John的动作让Sherlock重心有点不稳，于是他小心翼翼地转过身，从台子上下来，转换为靠在流理台的姿势。这很艰难，无法否认John的信对他造成的伤害远比他所经历过的任何事，再加上Molly传的口信说John不愿意再看到他，John宁愿是任何人，除了他。他不知道此刻该说些什么。  
　　安慰的话就那么本能地到了唇边，但又在那里消亡。这件事不是“没关系”的，它很伤人，而且是毁灭性的那种。“你当时……你的心情可以理解，”那些词更像是僵硬地蹦出来，但这是他所能做到的极限了。  
　　John揉着自己的鼻梁，很明显地陷入了自我厌恶。“这，”他举着那封信，但甚至都没看它一眼，“我过说的这些话，是不可饶恕的。请你告诉我你知道——至少是现在知道——这不是我真正的意思。这不是真的，一个字都不是。”  
　　“你说这些话的时候，你是认真的，”Sherlock还是同样的语调。“你没法否认的。”  
　　“这不是真正的我，”John说，此刻终于看着他了。他的眼神恳求着被理解。“我没有这么看待你，我也没有那种想法，你从未辜负我。我是认真的，Sherlock。我……那时我心智不清醒，我写下这些的时候醉得不像样。我十分十分抱歉。那我现在说：一个字都不是真的，这样行吗？他妈的一个字都不是！”  
　　Sherlock强迫自己看着John。自从结了Eurus的案子之后，所发生的一切都让他们更紧密地结合在一起，他们的友情毫无疑问地比以往更坚固，更深厚，更有爱（affectionate）。他本来永远都不会提起John那封糟糕的信，以免打破这种趋势，让他们回到之前的状态。他并不想讨论这个，但也许如果他们还想从这个状态继续发展下去，就必须跨过这个障碍。  
　　“我很乐意相信。”他静静地说。事实就是这样：自从John开启了“好好谈谈”（如他所说）的新格局，他们在交流方面的确大有长进。“那封信……几乎摧毁了我。我觉得内容很有说服力。”  
　　“然后你就试图弄死自己，只是为了接近我，为了[拯救]我，即使是在我对你说了这一切之后。天啊。”John摇了摇头，“我想把它销毁。”  
　　Sherlock眨了一两次眼，接着说：“也许我们今晚可以把炉火生起来，还有一些别的东西也需要被烧掉。”这是他能想到的最好的提议了；只是想想John信中的内容就能让那些他宁愿暂时忘记的事情在他的心中翻绞。  
　　John猛地从椅子里站起来，走向他，他的面部肌肉很紧张。“对不起，Sherlock，”他的嗓音和面部表情一样紧张。“那不是我的本意。那时只是……那是我的最低谷也是最糟糕的时刻。和那天医院里的是同一个人，而上帝作证，我宁愿那部分的我从未存在过。那封信不是我的本意，一点都不是，对不起，我真的对不起。”  
　　“没关系。”Sherlock说道，就算是有些尴尬，那些词语现在也是蹦出来了。  
　　John又走近了一点，胳膊环过了Sherlock的腰。“有关系，但我会弥补你的。”他发誓道。这个自然而然的拥抱让Sherlock感到惊讶又深受触动，他伸出双臂环过了John的肩膀。  
　　“不必，”他说。他的声音很低但并不完全沉稳。他把脸颊贴在John的头发上，尽量延长这一刻，不动声色地珍惜着这个拥抱的每一秒。“很庆幸那封信不是你的本意。”  
　　“我不是——真实的我不是那样想的，”John告诉他。“让你经受那一切，我真是太抱歉了。你是我最好的朋友，我没有权利对你说出那样的话。”  
　　“你那时处于悲痛中，”Sherlock依然抱着他，说：“难过或心烦的时候，每个人都可能说出并非本意的话。”这样一来，他给了John一个否认自己意图的合理解释。  
　　John稍稍退后，端详着他的脸，“你真是不可思议的宽容”，他说：“你是个了不起（amazing）的朋友，Sherlock。你知道我这句话是真心的，对吗？”  
　　两人之间的距离太近了，这么亲密的距离会让John感觉到他的心跳的。“是的，”Sherlock心慌意乱地回答。  
　　John放开了他，这让人宽慰又失落。“差不多是午饭的时间了。我们先不管这些了，出去吃饭，好嘛？今天我请。”  
　　“你不用一直道歉，”Sherlock说着，把油漆桶的盖子盖了回去。这片墙可以再贴一层墙纸，不过他的工作基本已经完成了。  
　　“如果我告诉你这么做会让我感觉好点，你会让我这么做吗？”John这么反问，而Sherlock举手投降。  
　　“那好吧。不过Mrs Hudson出门了，我们得给Rosie找个去处。”  
　　“我们应该可以带着她吧，”John的语气不太确定，“我可以带着奶瓶和挤着吃的那种袋装食品，她特别喜欢。”  
　　Sherlock没指出即使是有人照看着，Rosie通常也都以把大部分食物佩戴在身上而告终（Roise usually ends up wearing most of those）。“可以试试，”他飞快地说，“我去楼上把她抱下来。”  
　　“好的，我先——先把这里大致收拾一下。”John这么说，意指他之前在收拾的抽屉。  
　　到此，危机时刻终于过去了。  
　　  
　**


	2. Chapter 2

　　这一晚，已经快到十一点了，壁炉里的火焰的余烬在低低地燃烧，John在自己的扶手椅中打盹儿，Sherlock朝John弯下腰，轻柔地把他叫醒，“John。”  
　　John迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，“哦——对不起，我一定是不小心打了个盹儿，”他这话低估了事实：他已经睡了一个小时了。  
　　Sherlock不打算告诉他真相。“我想着你也许会想回家了，”他带着歉意说，“我可以帮你叫一辆出租车。或者你可以睡在楼上，不过Mrs Hudson把所有床具都收去洗了，她说修补地板扬起来的石膏灰尘把它们都弄脏了。你可以睡在沙发上，不过在自己的床上可能会睡得更好一点。”  
　　John咕哝了一声，叹了口气然后打了个哈欠，“你说得对，”他勉强赞同道，“Rosie在哪？”  
　　“还在你之前的卧室睡着呢。”Sherlock有些犹豫，“如果你愿意的话，可以把她留在那过夜，我不介意。我可以把婴儿监控器放在我房间里，这样你能睡得好一点。而且她已经睡着了。”  
　　John充满感激地看着他。“你确定吗？”他问，“可能需要换尿布什么的。”  
　　“我已经给她换过好几次尿布了，”Sherlock提醒他，“不会有事的。”  
　　John想了一下然后坦承道：“说实话，我不太想回家。睡沙发应该挺好的，我喜欢那个沙发。”  
　　“它是最适合用来打盹儿的沙发了，”Sherlock也同意这一点，“如果你决定了，那……至少让我给你拿个枕头，我卧室的柜子里还有一条空闲的毯子，你等一下。”他沿着走廊回到卧室看了看，拿了枕头、毯子，和一条干净的床单。床单可以用来铺在沙发的皮革面上，这样John睡起来会更舒服。当他回到起居室的时候看到John坐在书桌旁的椅子上，仍然在困倦地眨着眼。“来了，”Sherlock尽力让自己的语调听起来欢快一点，“那我先——收拾一下。”他展开床单，放下枕头，想起John通常枕两个枕头睡觉，便从扶手椅上拿来了国旗抱枕把枕头支撑起来。他把毯子铺开，后退几步然后做了个手势。“这就行了。你之前用的牙刷还在浴室放着，如果早上想刮胡子的话，你可以用我的剃刀。”  
　　John给了他一个微笑，然后站起来伸了个懒腰——他平坦的腹部从衬衫下露出了一点儿。“你真是最好了，”他说，“谢谢你。”  
　　虽然有一丝不自在，Sherlock还是对John报以微笑。他开口正准备说话，但就是在此时注意到John没有戴着他的婚戒。（他什么时候摘下的？也许只是因为做什么不方便而暂时摘下戒指吧）别去想了，不要对此说什么就是了。“不足挂齿。”他回复John说，“你想睡多久就睡多久，我把婴儿监控器放在我的房间里。”  
　　John并没提出异议，“好吧，晚安。”  
　　Sherlock迟疑了一下，“晚安。”在自己要说出些什么蠢话之前，他把婴儿监控器从厨房的桌子上拿起来，顺着走廊逃回卧室这个避难所。夜晚总是情绪泛滥的危险时刻，在此刻柔软又困倦的John面前，在又回忆起了早些时候他们充满感情的交谈的情况下，有太多东西都呼之欲出。他很快地洗漱完毕准备就寝，在听到John走进走廊之时关上了卧室门。他尽可能快地脱掉衣服上了床，非常清楚John就在那面充满雾气的玻璃之后。  
　　如果不算重建的第一晚的话，John已经有很久没在贝克街过夜了，而这次感觉……很不一样。只是出于方便的考虑吧：这些日子以来，John白天一直待在这儿，所以每晚回到市郊的路程和由此产生的车费一定耗尽了他的精力和财力，特别是现在他还有个婴儿要照顾。对他来说，留下来过夜是更好的选择。  
　　一直以来，Sherlock大脑中的一部分坚持暗示着还有别的可能性，但被他无视了。他知道最好不要奢求过多，而现在已经比长时间以来他所允许自己幻想的情况好太多了，好太多了。  
　　  
　**  
　　接下来的一天很是嘈杂，气氛还有些紧张。早晨，施工队又回来了，他们在后墙上安装隔离材料，还要对厨房里的管道进行一些很复杂的工作。John一早就把Rosie带到楼下Mrs Hudson那里了，但工人们刚离开221B去吃午饭，她就又带着Rosie上来了。  
　　Mrs Hudson有些抱歉地说她预约了要去做头发，John把手指穿过自己的头发顺了一下。“好吧，”他说得很慢，“我猜，应该没问题。他们下午会回来把工作完成， 不过我们可以让她待在游戏围栏里。她睡过了吗？”  
　　“睡了，”Mrs Hudson告诉他，“但是只睡了一会儿。我觉得她下午会想好好睡一觉。”  
　　“噪音这么大，这个愿望估计悬了，但我们又有什么办法呢？”John疲惫地说。他过去把她抱起来：“Hello，love，”他在她沙金色的发卷上吻了一下，“让我们看看冰箱里有没有你能吃的东西？”  
　　“应该有，”Sherlock高声说，“还有几罐婴儿食品，豌豆，我记得应该还有桃子？”  
　　“珍馐佳肴啊。”John干巴巴地评论道，“我们呢？”  
　　“我点外卖，”说着，Sherlock的目光遇上了Mrs Hudson的凝视，意识到了她满脸的期待，“怎么了？”  
　　她压低了声音：“他昨晚回家了吗？没别的意思，只是我昨天晚上没听到门……”  
　　Sherlock抿紧了嘴唇。“每次他走的时候你总是已经睡着了，”他巧妙避开了这个问题。  
　　她立刻就察觉到了，给了他“坦白从宽”的眼神。“Sherlock,”她可不吃他那一套，“他有没有留下来过夜？”  
　　Sherlock长叹一口气然后翻了个白眼。“如果你必须知道的话，是的。”他低声嘟囔，确保自己的声音很小，“在沙发上睡的。”  
　　她仍然在微笑，眉毛向上挑起，“啊~”  
　　他瞥了她一眼。“怎么了？”  
　　Mrs Hudson安抚性的挥了一下手（makes conciliatory gestures）：“没什么，没什么。不是我该管的事儿，我知道。我只是也注意到了他把婚戒摘了。都是时间的问题。”她停下来拿起婴儿背带：“我应该把这个放在哪儿？”  
　　Sherlock朝楼梯方向点了点头，没有回应关于John的婚戒的问题。“楼上的卧室。有劳了。”  
　　她上楼去了，Sherlock溜达到厨房，走到John和Rosie身边。  
　　“好吃吗？”他问Rosie。  
　　她发出了些毫无意义的声音，拍打着John举到她脸前的勺子。  
　　“别闹！”John气恼地说，“你知道你是喜欢豌豆的。”  
　　“模仿飞机。”（“Do the airplane thing,”）Sherlock说。  
　　John给了他一个眼神让他自己体会：“我觉得你这么建议只是因为你想看我这么做。”  
　　Sherlock咧嘴笑了，丝毫没有被拆穿的悔改，“那是我人生一大乐趣。”  
　　John微笑，脸上的线条舒展开来。“哦，那你自便吧。”他这么调侃，但语气中却多出了太多宠溺。他做着愚蠢的鬼脸，把一勺豌豆喂到女儿的嘴里。至少有三分之一的豌豆最后粘在了她的下巴和围嘴儿上或是掉到了婴儿座椅的托盘里，但她好歹算是吃了点。  
　　Sherlock站起身，用温水沾湿了一块儿法兰绒布，把自己的椅子拖到了Rosie的另一侧轻轻给她擦脸，这让她不乐意地扑腾了一会儿。  
　　“你现在做这个毫无意义，”John说，“在喂完饭之前她还是会把大部分豆子都佩戴在身上。”  
　　“我知道”Sherlock说着还是擦了擦她的脸颊，接着缩回手以便给John再一次的喂饭尝试腾出空间。“她今天晚上该洗个澡，她上次洗澡是前天了。”  
　　“对，是，我晚些时候会给她洗澡。”John的话很模糊，没说明时间和地点。“你还点外卖吗？”  
　　“哦对，你想吃什么？”他一边问一边掏出自己的手机。他们很简单地讨论了一下，然后打电话订餐。“你知道，我太希望能赶快把一切都修好，我几乎期待自己做饭吃了。”  
　　“我懂这种感受。我们应该很快就能自己做饭了，”John的话感觉好像他也住在这儿一样，但他们也都没点破这句无心之言。Sherlock甚至不确定John是不是意识到了自己说了这句话。  
　　  
　　如果用一个词来总结这天下午的话，那就是吵闹。在建筑工人们的工具发出的巨大噪音中，Rosie一直在放声大哭，而这让工人们心烦意乱，脾气暴躁，直到七点还没有完工。为了躲避噪音，Sherlock，John和Rosie在楼上John之前的卧室里吃了晚餐。之后Sherlock把自己关在二楼的卧室里给Molly打电话——这是自从上次巴茨的拜访之后他们首次交谈——他非常尴尬地问她有没有可能帮着照看一会儿Rosie。  
　　“很抱歉，Sherlock，但是我还没有下班，今天太忙了，”Molly的声音听起来紧张不安，“不然我很乐意的，你知道我很乐意。”  
　　“当然，”Sherlock说，对自己这么问了她感觉到很糟糕，“Well——不用担心。嗯，祝你工作顺利！”  
　　“谢谢。”Molly唐突地挂断了电话，Sherlock内心又确认了本应让John来打这个电话的想法。他叹了口气回到了起居室。  
　　John之前在那儿，但现在他正在厨房里和一个建筑工人争论些什么，那个人似乎是在解释为什么耗费了这么久。就在此刻，Rosie在地毯上摔倒，脸朝下磕在了咖啡几的棱角上。Sherlock几乎是在同一时间就以打破世界纪录的速度跨越了那六米距离，赶到了她身边，但他毕竟没法阻止这一切的发生。Rosie发出了尖利的哭嚎声，而且毫无悬念的是，额头鲜血直流。Sherlock把她抱起来的时候心提到了嗓子眼儿。  
　　“操，操！”John在毫秒之间赶到了那儿，不安地转来转去，面露担心。Sherlock立刻就把Rosie交给了他。  
　　“我去把医疗箱拿来，”他说，“或者就把她带到浴室。你怎么没好好照看她？”  
　　“只是两秒钟，”John回敬道，显然对自己被这样质疑感到不太愉快。“我知道是我该对她负责，但你当时也没看着她。”  
　　“我知道。我本该那么做的。”Sherlock立刻就后悔了，虽然在Rosie的哭嚎中进行交谈相当不容易。建筑工人们可能比之前更心烦了，不过这就是他们的问题了，他这么想。  
　　John拉开浴室门，进去之后又把门关上，以便把女儿的哭嚎声关在浴室里。“没事的，亲爱的，你会没事的，”他安抚道，但这对Rosie显然没有用。她的鼻梁和前额磕破了，血从一道竖着的伤口顺着她的脸流下来。  
　　Sherlock猛地拽了一张手纸，在血流到她的眼睛里之前轻轻把血迹擦掉。“嘘。”他说。Rosie被John抱着，Sherlock用手顺着Rosie的头发，“你会好起来的，我们会确保你没事儿的。”他看了John一眼：“说实话，或许应该我抱着她，你来处理？”  
　　“是啊，对。”John把Rosie交给Sherlock，弯腰在壁橱里找他的医疗箱，“给自己提个醒：构建一个婴儿无害（baby-proof）的客厅，也许这几天就着手。要么就一直把她的行动范围限制在游戏围栏里。”  
　　“不是你的错，”Sherlock说，“我不该那么说的。”  
　　“不，你说得对。我不该疏忽对她的照看。”John把一块法兰绒布用凉水冲洗了一下，然后把它敷在了Rosie的伤口上，Rosie哭得更大声了。  
　　John清理伤口的动作不能更轻柔了，与此同时Sherlock亲着她的头发，试图让她平静一点。接着一小块纱布被贴在了她的额头上。她伸手去抓它，试图把它摘掉，Sherlock拉低了她的胳膊，反对道：“不行，不行，纱布必须得待在那儿。你爸爸知道该怎么做。”  
　　John哼了一声，但表情是微笑着的。“我觉得这点倒不是这么确定（I think the jury's still out on that one.）”他这么说，语气中有种Sherlock无法辨别的奇怪情绪。  
　　他决定无视这个。“一派胡言，你做得很好。”看起来John已经完成工作了，Sherlock把孩子又交回他手上。  
　　她还在哭。“看，”John疲惫地说。“你可以去完成我未完的争论——看来他们一开始是忘了安装某种水阀还是什么，因此管道设备被弄得一团糟，所以他们后来不得不重做这一切，包括噪音巨大的切割新管子的过程，而且我肯定他们会要求你负担这部分费用，我当时就是在试图告诉他们这是不可能的。如果你不介意的话，我会待在你的房间里，尽量让她安静下来。”  
　　Sherlock点头。“好的。”他回到厨房和工人们进行交涉。  
　　晚些时候，他们终于离开了，工作也全部完成了。公寓看起来比之前很长一段时间都要好。Rosie依然暴躁不安，每隔几分钟就会开始新一轮的哭号，或者至少看起来是在哭，John显然已经拿她没辙了。Sherlock看着他，小心翼翼地隐藏着眼里不安的情绪；他最不愿意看到的情况就是John认定待在这儿意味着太多难以处理的麻烦。  
　　“那什么，”他说，“我们的牛奶快没了，你想不想出去透透气，顺便买些牛奶回来？我在这儿和Rosie待一会儿，现在终于没噪音了，我试试能不能把她哄睡着什么的。”  
　　John迟疑地盯着他看了一会儿，但显然是被这个提议打动了。“你确定吗？”他问，“她的尿不湿没能按时换。”  
　　Sherlock弯腰捏了捏Rosie的屁股。“可能尿湿了，”他承认，“我会给她洗个澡，然后把尿不湿换了。”  
　　John习惯性地撅了一下嘴，用手指拢了拢自己的头发——正在思考的确切标志。“你真的不介意？”他问，“不出去透气我也可以将就..."  
　　Sherlock嘘了一声把他赶走。“他可是你的女儿，”他提醒John，“我当然不会介意。”  
　　“我还需要买别的什么吗？”John问。  
　　Sherlock停顿了一下，这个是个很微妙的话题。“或许买点早餐吃的？”他提议，谨慎地保持语调轻快，避开了任何关于早餐是他一个人还是他们两个人的暗示。  
John点了点头。“好的，没问题。我去看看乐购有没有我们都喜欢的那种厚切片培根。大概还会买些水果，然后多买几罐婴儿食品。”  
　　“婴儿食品还剩很多，”Sherlock说。这个对话比他谨慎的想象中的情况好多了。“也许可以再买一盒伯爵茶？”  
　　“伯爵茶，记住了。”John动身穿外套和鞋子。“不会去太久的。”他说。  
　　Sherlock对他挥挥手。“别着急。”John出门了，Sherlock看着他深爱的男人的孩子。“好了，Watson，”他说，“该洗澡了。”  
　　洗澡的过程中她一直在尖叫，Sherlock只希望邻居不要认为他是在谋杀她。对接下来换尿布的程序她同样不很热忱。她在晚上一般会喝一瓶奶，但是已经过了她睡觉的时间，白天她又没怎么睡，所以Sherlock自己纠结了一会儿这瓶奶的问题。也许跳过不喝这瓶奶会让她平静一点，Sherlock的想法是，如果她不想喝的话，那她就不必这么做。他走到厨房，把她放在地上的婴儿床里，但她又开始尖声哭叫。他叹了口气，把她抱起来，一手托着她的臀部，在她的哭叫声直接灌进自己耳朵的同时，用另一只手为她沏出温度精确的奶粉。  
　　为人父母太耗费心力了，他这么想。怪不得John会如此憔悴。  
　　他终于沏好了奶粉，抱着Rosie坐在了沙发一角。John昨晚睡觉用的毯子还在那放着，他把它盖在孩子身上，让Rosie舒舒服服地躺在自己左臂的臂弯里。有些出乎他意料的是她接受了这瓶奶，并且喝着喝着就睡着了。陷入睡眠状态使得她的在Sherlock臂弯中越来越重，Sherlock小心翼翼地把奶瓶抽出来，放到身后的桌子上。  
　　Rosie睡了差不多十分钟之后，Sherlock听到前门打开，接着是John上楼梯的脚步声。他有意识地放轻了步伐，不一会儿便掂着两个购物袋出现在门廊里。他四处看了一下，发现Sherlock和Rosie在沙发上，脸上的表情变成了微笑。“棒极了，”他低声说，“她洗澡了吗？”  
　　“当然，”Sherlock傲慢地说，“你把我当成什么了？（what do you take me for?）”  
　　John知道这是句玩笑话，他仍然在微笑。“我先——”他说着举了举手中的袋子，Sherlock点头。他走进厨房，把东西放下，然后回到起居室。他站在那儿看着Sherlock和Rosie，眼周有那么一丝不敢置信的神情，而目睹这个表情让Sherlock的胸口有一种奇异的疼痛。  
　　他示意了一下自己身旁的沙发。“过来一下，”他说，“你真该看看她现在的表情。”  
　　John走到他身边，坐得离他相当近，蜷起一条腿压在身下以便在沙发上转过身（译注：就是上炕坐姿-。-），胳膊肘撑在Sherlock肩膀旁的沙发靠背，倾身以便观察他女儿的面庞。Rosie睡着了，张着嘴，一只小拳头放在额头旁边，潜意识里依然在考虑着怎么把纱布拿掉。John的笑声更像是一次呼气，但他没有离开，仍然低头看着自己的孩子。  
　　起居室很暗，只有沙发另一头的落地灯亮着。空气很安静，Sherlock突然强烈意识到了John的靠近。他转过头，发现John的脸离自己只有几英寸，John的目光从婴儿的睡颜上抬起，凝视进了Sherlock眼里，有很长一会儿他们只是那么看着对方，空气中弥漫着紧张的感情。（The air between them charged）接着，John缓缓凑上前去，吻住了Sherlock。这个吻是试探性的，不太确定自己是否真的会受欢迎，但Sherlock本能地回应着他，他的唇紧贴着John的。这个吻结束得太快了，Sherlock无意识地倾向John寻找着他的嘴唇，John没有拒绝他。他们再一次亲吻，这次持续得更长一点，这个吻结束后又再次吻在一起，然后又一次，再一次。似乎有磁力把两个人拉在一起，而John也根本没准备离开。他用原先撑在沙发靠背上的胳膊环住Sherlock的肩膀，再一次吻他，此刻他的吻更加坚定了，节奏也在加快。Sherlock在吻与吻之间吞咽着，他们的唇瓣分开又不断地贴在一起。  
　　似乎没有任何停下来讨论这个的必要，这就像是完全不可避免的自然结果，而它的发生精确按照计划 。Sherlock头晕目眩地想着，吮吸着John的嘴唇就仿佛那是维持生命所需的氧气，而他此刻就是即将溺死的人。他努力把右臂抽出来，抚上John的后背，而John的右手捏着他抱着孩子的左胳膊上臂。吻逐渐深入，逐渐让人无法喘息，Sherlock感觉自己半醉在这些吻中。他的心里被满足感充斥，似乎随时都可能爆炸。John的嘴唇和舌头吮吸着Sherlock的下唇，接着他的舌头便溜入了Sherlock口中，挤压着Sherlock的舌头。Sherlock的心跳已经是原来的三倍了。他把手放在John的脸上，在他们不断的亲吻中捧着他的脸，拇指贴在John的颧骨上。这感觉是出奇的好，甚至要超出Sherlock所能承受的范围了。John用之前放在Sherlock胳膊上的手抚上对方的脸庞，而所有这些极其微小的细节都意味着太多了，Sherlock甚至觉得他会死在这令人兴奋的愉悦中，在这延迟了许多年才得到的满足感中，在这排山倒海般涌动在他心中的爱意里。 　　他完全失去了时间的概念。是不是已经过了——二十分钟了？他们两个似乎没人会对此感到餍足，都迷失在了他们双方都深埋已久的欲望中。最终，仿佛已经过去了一生，John稍微退后了一点，但仍然捧着Sherlock的脸。他眼睛半睁，凝视着Sherlock的眸子。“Wow，”他说，在Sherlock又试图凑过来亲他的时候绽出了一个微笑。  
　　“John...”这是他此刻唯一能说出来的词了。他又把John拉过来让他的唇印上自己的，John很热情地回应了他，他的回吻同之前的一样深，手指在Sherlock脑后的发卷中缠绕着。没有多说一句话，Sherlock已经完全地交出了自己，放任自己在这些吻中狂欢，放任自己爱John爱到无法想象出能更爱任何人，这很重要，因为这不是他第一次有这种想法。  
　　直到Rosie动了一下，在睡梦中发出了小小的声音，他们才停下来。John轻柔地中断了这个吻。“你的胳膊一定快废了，”他看着Sherlock一手抱着自己女儿的姿势说。  
　　“没关系。这会儿我最不在意的就是这个了，”他实话实说，而这话让John笑了出来。  
　　“我只是——我上楼把她抱回床上。”他很快地站起来，给了Sherlock一个迅速的吻。“你待在这儿哪也不要去，我马上就回来。”  
　　“好的。”Sherlock同意，心中似有蝴蝶在扑腾。他已经在期待着John回来和接下来的拥抱——这次没有一个一岁婴儿横亘在他们之间了。他思考着John把Rosie抱到楼上睡觉所暗示的意味并为此颤抖：John要再一次留下来过夜。而且这次很可能不是睡在沙发上。他站起来，想在长时间坐姿之后伸展一下自己的四肢，但突然有些紧张。又或许——精确地来说，不是紧张，但心中的期待让他有些不安。如果John想要……那个，那把事情做对就太重要了。他的相关知识储备甚少，不知该如何将自己充分准备好以迎接这个……任务，当然，这是从心理上来说。从身体上来说，他已经开始有所回应了，肉眼可见。他的身体知道自己想要什么，但并不清楚该做些什么才能最终得到自己所渴望的。虽然如此，他发现自己又在渴求John的唇以及他亲近自己时那种头晕目眩的感觉。他的心跳又加快了。尽管紧张感尚未消失，他仍是如此渴求。他伸开手指，晃了晃，想知道自己是不是应该按照什么步骤，为伴随着John留宿而极有可能在今晚发生的某事做些什么准备工作。他在起居室里来回踱步，直到他听到了John下楼的声音。  
　　John又出现在他眼前的时候他正在走廊踱步，接着便立刻停下了。他不知道自己该做些什么，不知道John的意图和期待都是什么，但是John看到他站在那就笑了。“她甚至都没动一下，”他说着，缩小了他们之间的距离，他的手放在了Sherlock的臀部，“现在，我们刚才到哪儿了？”  
　　他的眼睑下垂，Sherlock不假思索地低下头，他没能力考虑该如何回答，他所知道的唯一一件事就是亲吻John是他感知过的最棒的事情，他想要更多，永不满足。他们的嘴唇像是热感导弹一样寻找着彼此，而甚至并未经过有意识的引导，他的胳膊就不知不觉环抱着John的肩膀。他们站在那儿亲吻，下颚、舌头和嘴唇一刻都没静止，手掌互相在对方的脊背上来回抚摸。那感觉是如此美妙又强烈，Sherlock的觉得自己膝盖都软了。他们之间再无犹疑，有的只是爱意燃烧带来的一股股暖流。John的臂膀也环着他的身体，直到他抽出一只手，再次把它放到Sherlock的脸上，他的大拇指摩挲着Sherlock的面颊。  
　　自己所感受到的加上看起来John所感受到的，这一切吞没了Sherlock。这太——惊人了（phenomenal）。他对John的渴望每分钟呈指数式增长，自己身体对此做出的的反应也一直抵着John身体的热量叫嚣着自己的存在。John一定感觉到了。John调整了一下位置，Sherlock感觉到John的勃起轻轻刷过自己的，一阵颤栗过电般传过了他的脊柱。  
　　是John先拉开了距离，他们两个都喘着粗气。Sherlock的心脏仿佛要跳出来了一样。John把另一只手也覆在Sherlock的脸上，他的眼神闪着光，脸色因性兴奋而发红，他寻找着Sherlock的眼神。“我可以——留宿吗？”他问，这个问题既婉转又直接，“你觉得可以吗？”  
　　Sherlock试图用他被情感折损了判断力、被情欲冲昏的大脑分析一下John的问题。“你不是意味着……在沙发上，”他把这个猜想提出，以期得到确切答复。  
　　John微笑了，他的目光聚焦在Sherlock的嘴唇上，接着又向上望进Sherlock的眼里。“我得承认我更想睡在你的卧室里，”他的坦率令人敬佩，“但是前提是你——”  
　　“求你，（please）”Sherlock兀自打断了他。他再次找到John的嘴，坚定地吻了上去，然后是再一次的吻。“求你，”他重复道。这个词像是梗在他喉咙里。“留下来，和我在一起。”又是一个吻，John也回吻着他，同样坚定，同样渴求。“我不知道我是——但我知道我想要这个，想要你。”  
　　John重重地呼出了一口气，他抓着Sherlock的手不由自主收紧了点。“你确定？”他贴着Sherlock的嘴唇问。  
　　“确定——我非常想要你。”这个回答有些苍白，但John似乎并不在意。  
　　他的回答是把Sherlock抵在墙上，双手都游移到Sherlock的臀部上，用自己的胯撞击着Sherlock的，以便让他们两个的勃起紧贴在一起。他的气息火热，喷到Sherlock的唇上。下一个吻杂乱又湿润，比之前的都更热切。Sherlock的脉搏又翻了一倍。  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　没人能记得请他们是怎么从当前的位置回到卧室的，Sherlock所知道的下一件事就是John那双不大却有力的手正在脱他的衣服，而他似乎也在对John做着同样的事情，接着他们全身赤裸地陷在彼此的怀抱里。Sherlock修正了一下之前的想法：[这件事]给他的感受比以往都更绝妙——比任何针剂，任何谜题都更美妙。John在同时触摸他身体的这么多地方，Sherlock的皮肤在这接触带来的快感中无声的歌唱。那些带来快感的刺激不知从何而起，也无法被归档在案，Sherlock只知道自己的神经系统被它们所充斥，他的胸腔因喜悦而膨胀着，几乎到达爆点。他的生殖器硬挺且肿胀，就像是成熟了的果实，顺便一提，他觉得这个比喻几乎是令人尴尬的契合。他身体的每一部分都渴望着John，欲望在他的血液中升起，然后汩汩奔腾。而四十年来压抑的欲望和渴求此刻正以一种毫不羞耻、无法掩饰、全然暴露的方式抵着John的髋部。  
　　John的手在他全身游走，摩擦、爱抚、揉捏着他身体的各个部位，只是单单不触碰那里。“天啊，你真是美极了。”他低声赞叹，声音因自己的欲望变得异常低沉。Sherlock的心脏因飙升而至的爱意而沸腾。  
　　“你才是，”他好不容易才说出来，而这是事实。John的皮肤在床头一盏台灯的光照下呈现金色。Sherlock微微弯起身子，以便能把吻印在John的脖子上，John的肩膀上，还有左肩凹凸不平的伤疤上。他用自己的舌头感受着它，拇指按在John硬挺的乳头上。John的手指缠进Sherlock的头发中，他甚至能通过John的肌肉组织听到他喘息的时候肺中的空气被粗重地抽走的声音。他不再紧张了，尽管他心中的期待一直没变。但现在感觉——很自然。不知为何，他几乎对此心生亲切感，仿佛他一直都知道这会是怎样一种感受。Sherlock吻过John的胸膛，他的喉咙，他的下巴，最终他们两个的嘴唇几乎是有些粗暴地再次贴在一起。  
　　John伸手够向了Sherlock的阴茎，Sherlock本能中断了这个吻，在John握拳环住他的时候倒抽了一口气。他们的脸颊贴在了一起，两个人都气喘吁吁，随即Sherlock的手也凭着本能握住了John的勃起。它在他的掌中变得更硬，这个感觉让他呻吟出声。他们站在那儿，以最亲密的方式抚摸着对方，大声喘息，胸膛沉重地起伏着。“Sherlock——”John用气声喊着他的名字，接着让他向后倒在床上。  
　　Sherlock发现自己平躺在床上，John的脸在他之上，但紧接着他就低下头再次亲吻他：先是嘴，然后是脖颈，胸膛。就在Sherlock几乎要问出John要往哪儿走的时候他突然顿悟，而就在一微妙之后John的嘴唇在他的勃起上合住。他从喉咙深处爆发出一声颤栗的呻吟，他的身体猛地一抽动，手指死死地捏着毯子。“John！”这个因喘息而戛然停住的词是他唯一能想到的，他几乎要换气过度了。他之前从未想象过这样的感觉——身体中的每条神经都畅游在这瞬息万变（quicksilver）的快感中。每一次喘气的声音都介于大喊（cry）和抽噎（whimper）之间，完全失去了尊严，也失去了控制。John的嘴正在吮吸着他最私密的部位，在肉体最脆弱的那部分上努力忙活着，快感让他的皮肤发麻，宛如针刺一般。那感觉是如此激烈，以至于他几乎无法呼吸，二氧化碳充斥了他的肺部。他的声音中突然夹杂了恐惧，他知道必须叫停了，在他还没有——“John！停——停下！”他气喘吁吁地说，用力扯着John的头发。  
　　John从Sherlock的两条长腿形成的V字区域抬头看他，他的嘴唇红肿又湿润。“怎么了？”他担心地问。  
  
　　Sherlock知道他的语气听起来有些痛苦，“我不想——”在此刻叫停只是害羞的折磨（shy of torture），但这很重要。  
　　“哦！你不想现在就射出来是吗？”John明白了他的意思，往上挪了挪，身体轻柔地覆盖在Sherlock之上，重量和温度都刚好。他把Sherlock前额上汗湿的发卷抚到一边，低下头对着他露出了微笑。“当然，我明白。”他俯下头，再次吻上Sherlock。Sherlock对此的需求几乎发了狂，他的身体仍然处在高潮边缘。  
　　他的手找到了John坚实的臀部曲线，捏了捏。“我想和你一起，”他在吻与吻之间说出这些，“我想——”  
　　“没问题。”John毫无异议，他的声音低沉，温暖，而且不可思议的性感。他开始在Sherlock身上移动，因臀部的扭动而抵在一起的勃起大量地渗着前液。  
　　“Ah——！”Sherlock在以相对的节奏随着他而律动，一只腿缠上了John的臀部，背部，然后是大腿，绝望地想找到一个更好的支撑点。“John，求你——求你——”  
　　John发出的咕哝声仿佛来自骨盆，他的冲刺持续且确定。他对着Sherlock的嘴喘息着，他们的脸之间只有几英寸的距离，但沉重的呼吸使得他们无法亲吻，他们的视线被锁在一起，John的动作又加快了一倍，有些绝望而不顾一切的意味。他的手伸向了他们两个之间，把他们两个的勃起握在一起，使劲地撸动着它们。  
　　Sherlock失去了控制，他的臀部猛地向上一顶，在高潮瞬间袭来的时候尖叫出声。令人目眩的快感如光辐射一般穿过了他的整个身体，在他的视网膜上形成夺目的光圈，又随着喷射而出粘稠的释放而向外涌出。快感完全控制住了他，他的身体在床单上弯曲扭动，然后又一股一股地射出来，他在高潮中无意识地发出声音，嗓音嘶哑。他模糊地意识到John正狂乱地在他身上动作着，咒骂着，喊着他的名字。紧接着就是更多的热量，更多的体液，John的身体在他身上剧烈地颤抖着，他还在戳刺，也还在射。Sherlock的两只手都抓着他的臀部，无法放手。  
　　当他的身体的痉挛终于消退，不再颤抖的时候，他的眼角湿润了。他松开了手指，一遍又一遍抚摸着John的后背。他这一生从未有过和另一个人如此亲密的感觉，甚至连刚才所发生的事带来的万分之一的震撼也没有体验过。他无法停止触摸John，带着过去几年以来拼命压下的感情来爱抚John。不可思议的是他现在居然被允许这么做了，他能感受到John软下来的生殖器和他自己的贴在一起。这种亲密程度足以让人心脏骤停，而他毫无保留，不加掩饰地爱着这种感觉，因所想所感的每一丝重量而颤抖。他说不出话，只能对着John的耳朵呼吸。他是如此爱他，以至于他觉得自己能被这种感情给一分为二了。  
　　John也紧紧地抱着Sherlock，他的胳膊伸到了Sherlock的背后，湿润的嘴唇贴在Sherlock的下颚上，靠近他的耳朵。最终他找回了自制，抬起头凝视Sherlock的眼睛。他眼中饱含的感情让Sherlock的胸口为之疼痛。“你太惊人了。”他的声音沙哑，“那真是——我都不知该怎么用语言形容。上帝啊。”  
　　“John——”Sherlock寻向John的脸，而John默许了这个行为，这个吻深而缓慢，无比美妙。那种急切的渴求逐渐消退，但热情并未减少丝毫。他能感受到John的心脏在贴着自己的心脏跳动。这一刻有太多的内容要说，但同时一切都这么自然，这只是简单的下一个逻辑步骤。  
　　“我爱你，你知道的。”John告诉他，轻抚着他的脸，而这让Sherlock的呼吸停了下来。“我本该在几年前就告诉你的。因为这一直是真的，你知道，我之前没能走到这一步。我只是——我把它埋藏了起来。我试图告诉自己这份爱并不存在。但它一直都在。”  
　　 Sherlock的呼吸变得困难。“你说真的吗？”他问，在John的脸上寻找答案。他完全坦承，毫无防备，防备和心墙都被剥离，他赤裸的灵魂就摊开在John的眼前。  
　　John缓缓地点头。“有好几次我几乎都要说出来了。我是说，把我的感受告诉你，这些感受存在了有些年头了。好几年。”  
　　“甚至自从在Mary之前？”Sherlock问，而John再次点头。  
　　“自从我们搬进来住在一起之后，你离开之前。我——我内心并不是总能正面承认这个，但是我知道。就在心里的某个地方，我一直知道。”John的嘴唇再次贴上Sherlock的。“而且不知为何，尽管我们一同经历了这么多糟心事儿（shit），我们还是在一起。我们一起重建这个家，我们一起过日子，当然，如果你愿意接纳我的话。 ”  
　　“别傻了，”Sherlock的话伴随着不太稳的一声轻笑。“我一直在努力不说任何来像是我极度渴望让你搬回来的话，以免把你吓跑。”  
　　“我很乐意，”John诚实地说，“从我们开始修整公寓我就想搬回来了。只是因为现在我还要考虑Rosie。”  
　 让人难以置信的是，Sherlock成功地忘掉了关于Rosie的事儿。“问题在哪儿？”他问，“我们可以把你之前的卧室转换为她用。”  
　　John没有回答，而是起身逃避了这个问题，他们的身上粘稠的脏乱正在变干。“我去拿个毛巾，”他说着走进浴室。  
　　Sherlock看着他，充满忧虑。这是怎么了？John几乎上已经算是住在这儿了啊。“是关于Mary的什么事儿吗？”John回来的时候他相当僵硬地问道。这个时候谈论Mary可不是件什么轻松的事儿，特别是他全身赤裸，每种程度上都毫无防备地被暴露在外（feels exposed in every way possible）。“对你们公寓的情感依恋？”  
　　John微微一笑，摇了摇头。“一点儿都不是，别说胡话。”他弯下腰吻了Sherlock，然后面对着他躺在他的身旁，为他擦着腹部和胸膛。“和你说的那些没有一点关系。我只是需要确定我并不只是随心所欲，我需要确保对Rosie来说也是最好的选择。而且你现在照顾着她，这就意味着如果你和我在一起，你也得一直和她在一起。你确定你要承担起和我一起抚养孩子的责任？这就是我的意思。这不只是我搬回来，然后我们过着之前的那种生活那么简单的问题，现在还有我说的这些问题。”  
　　Sherlock在John轻柔地擦拭着自己两腿之间的时候屏住了呼吸。“你们两个事实上几乎已经住在这里了，”他说，意识更多的集中在John透过法兰绒抚摸着他的手，而不是自己说了些什么，“而且你知道的，我爱Rosie。”  
　　John微笑了。“我知道，真的。Sherlock，但我们别——我们别急着得出结论（jump the gun）。我只是觉得我们需要就此有更多的讨论。但我不是说现在；我们没必要立刻就决定。现在，就只聚焦在我们身上好吗？我是说，我们两个。”  
　　Sherlock从John手中拿过法兰绒毛巾，开始报答John刚才的所作所为。“但就我而言，你永远不要担心我对Rosie的态度。不管你想要什么，都没关系。而我想要的是你，我一直都想要你，”他以一种低沉的声音说道。他亲吻着John的额头，然后是John的鼻子，这把John逗笑了，然后是他的下巴。“我想要你在这儿，和我在一起。吃饭的时候我希望你在，修东西的时候我希望你在，建筑队在厨房锯管子的时候我希望有你在，喝茶的时候我希望是和你一起。”他身体下移，吻上了John的胸膛。“我想和你一起做饭，我想和你一起工作。”John的呼吸加快了，他的手指在Sherlock头发上合拢。“我想要你白天在我身旁，想要你晚上也在，就在这儿，我的床上。”  
　　“Sherlock……”  
　　他在用法兰绒爱抚着John的阴茎，刻意变换着角度想让它再次坚挺。而这确实奏效了，他把法兰绒扔到一边，赤手继续刚才的活计。“恢复时间真令人印象深刻，”他这么说着，嘴唇贴在John的胸骨上。  
　　John挣扎着发出了一声类似轻哼的声音，“考虑到当前情况，我觉得不难理解。”  
　　Sherlock抬头向他展出了个微笑。“这显然不是指责。”他自己也再次硬了起来。他的头斜向一边，靠在John的髋部，仔细观察着John的阴茎勃起的过程，迷恋地伸手抚摸着它。“我从没想过这会真的发生，”他安静地说，没有抬头看向John。  
　　“但你之前就想要这个？”John的声音有点紧张。  
　　“一直都是，”Sherlock这么说，身体前倾舔过John的阴茎，放开手转而把温暖的囊袋捧在手中，虔诚地亲吻着John的阴茎——它现在昂扬的角度大约有110°，厚重且肿胀。他抬起头，让舌头滑过包皮下方，John发出了呻吟。Sherlock对此感到愉悦，他想过这个，在他最私密的幻想中，他想象过自己会怎么做。John的阴茎很可观，长度超过八英寸，粗大，头部的形状也讨人喜欢。Sherlock当即认定它为绝对的完美。“你有一根漂亮的阴茎，”他说道，然后嘴唇在其上合拢，细细品着龟头抵在他上颚和他舌头上的感受。  
　　John再次呻吟，这次声音更大了。“Oh, God. Christ, Sherlock!当然你对此也是异常地擅长！God，感觉太棒了。”  
　　被赞扬所鼓舞，Sherlock开始了实验，动用了一切可动用的资源：舌头，口腔内壁，手。他翻身位于John上方，沿着柱身在John的阴茎（shaft）上快速吞吐，吮吸，舔舐，仔细感受着从John阴茎上（或者他应该称之为cock？也许吧。他对这些俚语不熟悉到了可悲的程度。）渗出的液体在每分每秒中味道的变化。John以一种轻缓的节奏向前顶动，没有一丝强迫的意图，但是他的呻吟声持续不断，一条上臂横在前额上。Sherlock察觉到John的高潮快到了，于是加快了速度直到John的喘息变得急且浅，接着用自己的拳头在John的长度上快速地撸动，卖力地吸吮着头部，用舌头摩擦着那条缝隙，and that's what does it.John倒抽了一口气，没有一丝预警，Sherlock的嘴里就充满了咸腥的释放。从他的牙齿间，John终于爆发出了呼吸，他的阴茎抽动着，然后再次喷发。Sherlock悉数吞咽了下去，有一丝顺着嘴角低了下来。他一直吮吸着，直到John的高潮过去。另一种震惊冲刷过John的身体之时，Sherlock放开了他。  
　　他现在太硬了，以至于有点发疼。从John的口中不停地溢出赞美之词和亲昵的爱意，而这一切都直接作用到了Sherlock的生殖器上，使它比以往都要硬。John的手环在它之上时他抽搐了一下。“哦，上帝啊，你已经这么硬了。”John嘟囔道，他的眼睛半闭着，用嘴蹭着Sherlock，用自己的嘴唇捕捉Sherlock的。“你想让我这次用嘴帮你吗？”  
　　“不——只用手——”他只能喘息着说出这些。John的手活很完美，给人排山倒海般的感受。他揉搓、挤压了大概有三十秒，Sherlock就换气过度了，紧接着他的身体向John的拳头猛烈地冲刺了一下，接着便充满了它。他的臀部顶动着，温热的液体喷涌而出，就像他的身体要把自己从里向外翻出来一样，他能听到自己的呻吟低沉且色情。浑身筋疲力竭，他的双手紧紧抓着John的臀部，然后陷入了床垫中，喘着粗气，大汗淋漓。  
　　John吻着他红热的脸庞，直到他恢复到有力气回吻。过了一会儿，John咯咯笑了起来，是Sherlock已经好久都没听到过的那种声调很高的笑声【译注：101靠墙的鬼畜笑声】。  
　　“怎么了？”他喘息着问。  
　　“有这么多要清理啊，”John的语调极度愉快。他向Sherlock展示了手中一掌还在从指缝中滴落的精液，“我要去洗个手，也许两只手都洗洗。”  
　　Sherlock是如此心满意足，以至于无法对此投入更多的关注。“好吧”他阖上了眼睛。  
　　John没一会儿就回来了，把他身下的毯子拽了出来。“来吧，钻到毯子底下，”他说，接着他们两个在毯子底下又找到了彼此的体温。协调一致需要花点时间，但他们还是成功让他们彼此的四肢缠在一起，头枕在同一个枕头上，而Sherlock入睡也只是片刻的事情。  
　　 ** 　　 　　 　　 　　 　　 　　 　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇塞，第一次翻译就来这么火辣的肉。  
> 我现在看着这些文字都不敢相信是自己打出来的。。
> 
> 人生不易，难得遇到Johnlocker，所以走过路过请各位给我留个comment！  
> 哪怕没什么想说，也可以发个【：>】


	3. 3

**  
　　  
　　他醒来，感受到John的呼吸拂在他脸上，关于昨晚的记忆也潮水般涌来。想到昨晚，Sherlock不自觉地微笑。他觉得自己对此荒唐地感觉到骄傲，洋洋得意到就像他刚赢了奥林匹克运动会一样。John真的想要这样，想要他。他短暂地想起他们在两天前的晚上烧掉的那封信，一想到这个，一片伤痛的阴影就迅速地覆上了他的心。而现在，一切都变得大不相同了。John爱他，他这么说了。Sherlock突然意识到自己还没有回答他的那句话。到现在John肯定已经知道这个事实了，Sherlock大脑中的一半这么辩解道，虽然另一半已经回应说不论怎样他都必须要把这句话说出来，一部分是为了John，一部分是为了自己。在很长一段时间内他都有意地阻止自己说出这句话，除了在婚礼上，他小心翼翼地把这句话以一种很保险的方式藏在致辞里。反正当时他是觉得很保险，不过也许来宾们早已经看穿了一切。他不清楚。  
　　Sherlock看向John，非常小心地不去惊扰他。他已经很久没看到John的表情如此放松了，所有 的线条都舒展开，异常柔和。有一缕头发落在了他的前额上，Sherlock想把它顺回去。他犹豫了一下，然后这么做了。  
　　John几乎立刻就醒了，先是换了个姿势，打了个哈欠，然后睁开了眼。他眨了眨眼，发现自己和正对着Sherlock的脸的时候微笑了起来，“Hello，”他说。  
　　Sherlock也回以一个微笑。“对不起，”他指的是头发，“没想把你弄醒的。”  
　　“别道歉，过来（C'mere），”他倾身吻他，一只胳膊搂着Sherlock的背。  
　　Sherlock让自己沉浸在其中，感觉既松了口气，又充满喜悦。这个吻持续了很长一会儿，他们两个现在都无比放松、从容。当这个吻逐渐停止的时候，Sherlock十分认真地说：“我爱吻你。我想把余生都用来吻你。”  
　　John又笑了，眼里闪过一丝狡黠的光芒：“只是吻我吗？”他的手往下滑，捏了捏Sherlock的屁股蛋儿。  
　　Sherlock的勃起从“基本硬了”变成了“极其硬了”，嘴里也分泌出了过多的唾液。“我不认为我刚说了‘只是’，”这句话他说得很是困难，这让John善意地笑了他一番。  
　　“我爱极了你的屁股。”又一轮的亲吻后，他这么说，“自从我们见面的那天起，我就一直垂涎着它。”  
　　John的手放在上面的感觉很好，“是吗？”Sherlock说着调整了一下角度，以便再听一次。  
　　John点头，“哦，是的。而且你的那些裤子——有时我以为自己都要对它免疫了，但有些时候必须得耗尽每一盎司的自制力才能让自己不去注意……你懂的。”  
　　Sherlock对他笑了：“我觉得我的屁股也一直垂涎着你的手。”  
　　John挑了挑眉，“只是我的手吗？”他这么问只是开个玩笑，但不是玩笑的那个话题突然之间也横亘在了他们面前。  
　　Sherlock的腿在床单上挪了挪。“不见得，”他狡黠地回道，觉得自己如此直白的暗示有些太刻意了。他清了清喉咙，感觉自己的脸颊微微发热。“我做过检查，你知道，在医院的时候。我完全干净，如果你……想知道，或者是——担心这个。”  
　　有很长一会儿John只是凝视着他的眼睛，他的眼神很清明。他有很多可以说的，有很多想说的，但他选择不给自己任何可能伤到他的机会。最终，他只是点了点头。“好的，”他说， “这样的话……你这手边有没有什么能润滑的东西。”  
　　Sherlock朝床头柜点了点头。“抽屉里，”他说，他的呼吸已经变得急促了。John是不是准备——？  
　　仿佛是听到了他的想法一样，John拿过那管细长的东西，又回到他身边，面对着他。“这可能有些——突然，”他没有澄清什么，不过话说回来，他也不必这么做。“但是，上帝作证，我渴望（dying to）触碰你。我想让你感觉到舒服，Sherlock，竭尽我所能。”  
　　Sherlock吞咽了一下，“Okay，”他说。虽然还是没完全明白John是什么意思，但他已准备迎接未知的一切。  
　　John靠近了一点，又吻上了他。他赤裸的身体抵着Sherlock的身体，开始变暖。他们一次又一次地吻在一起，Sherlock的手臂坚定地绕上了John的脖子，John的勃起触碰到了Sherlock的，Sherlock拱起身体，寻求更近的接触，渴求着摩擦。John压向他，与此同时一只手抓过那管润滑剂。“Rosie昨天睡得少倒也是个好事，”他说话已经带着喘息声了，“她可能还会多睡会儿。”  
　　“我甚至不知道现在是几点，”Sherlock说，他也毫不关心这个问题。John刚开始探索他的臀部，手指因为润滑油而滑腻腻的。  
　　John嗤笑一声，“怎么，不通过影子和光线的角度推理一下嘛？”  
　　“我是可以，但这——几乎完全不相干——就现在的情形来说，”Sherlock闭着眼睛，十分困难地说出了这句话，因为John的中指正直接在他的入口处摩擦，而他近乎虔诚地希望自己那里完全干净得体，尽管通常他都对自己的清洁程度相当有信心。不过John似乎在这方面没有一丝顾虑，他的手指已经没入了Sherlock，而这感觉——很棒。有些奇怪，但是很棒。别人这么做的时候感觉就是不一样。【所以小夏是DIY过吗...】  
　　John亲吻着他的喉结，Sherlock的头向后仰以给他方便。“这样还可以吗？”John的嘴唇压着他的脉搏咕哝道。  
　　“当然——”Sherlock的腿不自觉地绕上了John的臀部，试图让他能更好地进入。John把手指伸到能进入的最深处，然后微微弯曲了一下，Sherlock顿时感觉自己的整个身体都在颤动。“Ahhhhhh！”他宛如一只离了水的鱼一般喘息着，“John——！！！”  
　　他感觉到John贴着自己喉咙愉快地笑了，“我找到了，不是吗？”他反问道；John的指尖压在自己前列腺上和John的阴茎摩擦着自己阴茎带来的双重感受让Sherlock几乎翻滚了起来。  
　　他大声喘着气，戳刺兼顾到了两个方向，John合上了他的节奏，晃动着身体，这很有帮助。“来，用你的手握住我们两个，”他说，“抚摸我们两个。”  
　　Sherlock呻吟了一声并且照做了，手绕着他们两个的勃起欢乐起来。他们的长度几乎相同，除了John的根部要更粗壮一些，抵着John的硬挺在掌中戳刺，这感觉好极了。John的手指在他的体内进进出出，每次刷到前列腺时快感都如火花般迸发。他越来越近了，John似乎知道，他精确地知道速度该有多快，力度该有多大。Sherlock的欲望滴出了很多液体（前列腺刺激，当然，他知道这个），珍珠链般的液体蹭在了John的腹部。John插入了第二根手指，快速地在Sherlock的股间抽插，这让Sherlock大喊出声，射了出来——John的手指依然在他体内，他的胯部猛地往前挺动，高潮带来的颤栗让他在摇摇晃晃中用自己的释放为John的腹部绘出了条纹般的图案。  
　　之后他变得过于敏感，松开了握着自己的手，再次贴近了John的勃起。John气喘吁吁，满脸通红。而刚被高潮的力量征服的Sherlock虚弱不堪，把自己的脑袋埋在John的颈窝里并且吮吸着那里。他吮吸得很重，同时手还在John的阴茎上飞速撸动着。伴随着火热、粗重的喘息，一连串亵神的语句夹杂着Sherlock的名字从John的口中飞出。Sherlock开始用上了他的牙齿和舌头，John立刻尖叫出声，呻吟着，用力推进着，强烈地射了出来，之后他瘫倒在Sherlock的胸膛上。  
　　Sherlock把他拉进自己臂弯里，在John剧烈地喘气的时候紧紧地搂住他。他自己的呼吸也仍然急促。  
　　“艹，Sherlock，”John喘着气说，“你怎么见鬼的对此这么在行！”  
　　Sherlock把微笑陷进John的头发里，偷着乐了一下，“是吗？”他有些惊讶地问。  
　　“呃，对。相当棒。”  
　　“大概是通过观察？”Sherlock也不太确定。  
　　John抬起头，他的脸仍然通红而且汗涔涔的，头发乱七八糟地支棱着.“那就是说，不是——实践，额，自身经验？”  
　　Sherlock摇了摇头，接着试探性地说：“但你知道的。（But you knew that.）”  
　　“我只是希望过（Hoped），”他纠正，“我从来都不是确切知道。”  
　　“希望？”Sherlock重复道，近距离观察着他。  
　　John点头。“正是这样，”他坦白。他的嘴贴上Sherlock的，又给了他几次缓慢、充满激情、但温柔的吻。婴儿监控器里传来Rosie的哭声，John叹了口气，“哦，瞧瞧是谁醒了，”他的语气有些气恼。“最起码我们基本完事儿了。”  
　　Sherlock搂着John的怀抱紧了紧。“等等，”他说，“她可能会再睡过去。”  
　　“也有可能不会。”John阴郁地说。  
　　他们听着，Rosie还在哭。“你想让我上去看看她吗？”Sherlock问，“看看她有什么需求？”  
　　“她不太可能会告诉你，”John干巴巴地说。“Mary以前总把她带到床上和我们待在一起，但我从来不喜欢这样。”  
　　“不奇怪，”Sherlock的嘴瘪了一下，“事先声明，我没有任何这么做的打算。”  
　　John笑了，依然听着动静。奇迹中的奇迹出现了，哭闹逐渐变成了啜泣，然后完全消失了。很快就传来了Rosie睡梦中均匀的呼吸。John不可置信地看着他，“我们今天真是好运！”他说，“现在几点？”  
　　Sherlock用一只胳膊把自己撑起来去看床头柜上的闹钟，有一部分被John的肩膀遮住了。“七点十一分。”  
　　“哦，还早。”John说，“天啊，我们继续睡吧。”  
　　似乎没有任何不这么做的理由，“好吧，”Sherlock说，他再次贴着John蜷起身体。John挪得更近了一点，把自己和Sherlock的距离缩为负。他的体温、呼吸和存在渗入Sherlock，并和他的缠绕融合在一起。  
　　他们睡着了。　　

***

　　***  
　　两个小时后他们再次醒来，因为Rosie又开始哭了。John打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰。“让我来，”他抢在Sherlock说话之前。  
　　Sherlock睡眼朦胧地找到了他的手，和他十指相扣。“不，不要。留在这。”  
　　他玩笑的语气占了大部分，但John只是说：“我必须得去，不然我们就得听她哭好几个小时。我马上就回来，要不了多久的。”  
　　Sherlock睁开眼和John对视，但并没有松手。John笑着弯腰，又吻了他好长一会儿——他的嘴唇还是那么令人上瘾。  
　　“我马上就回来，”他重复道，走到门后捡起了Sherlock的格子呢睡衣。“借穿一下，如果你不介意的话。”  
　　Sherlock挥了挥手，John离开了。他仔细听着，不多久婴儿监控器里就由远及近地传来John和他女儿打招呼的声音，在Rosie被抱出游戏围栏的时候声音又逐渐削弱。他能辨别出来John正在给她换尿布，接着他的脚步声就又出现在了楼梯上，然后在走廊上越来越近。  
　　他和Rosie一起来到卧室。“看看是谁醒了！”他微笑着看着女儿说。他朝床上弯下腰，“来，抱她一会儿，我去扔纸尿裤。”  
　　Sherlock挪了挪，抱过孩子。“Hello Watson，”他充满爱意地说，接着亲了亲她的额头。“我发现你还是成功把纱布搞下来了。真有毅力，不是吗？”  
　　John从走廊里弯腰把头探进卧室，翻了个白眼：“你对她的力量一无所知。”  
　　“我知道的再清楚不过了，”Sherlock对John的女儿说，“你可是你爸爸的孩子，对不对？”  
　　Rosie含义不明地哼了一声。John洗了手，回到床上，用Sherlock同款姿势和他面对面坐着，Rosie就在他们之间。“这样我不介意，”他说，“只要不是睡觉的时候。”  
　　“很对。”Sherlock附和。  
　　John探过身，把一只手放到Sherlock的臀部。“哦，现在是为了进行保姆工作。”John的语气干巴巴的。  
　　Sherlock用一只腿环着John。“没错，”他说。“我觉得我们得起床，喂她吃饭。”  
　　“还得喂我们自己。”John叹了口气，“好吧，最起码我们得到了半个称心的事后清晨。”  
　　Sherlock赞同着：“我依然能感觉到——”他说着对John扬了扬眉毛。  
　　作为回报，他得到了一个微笑。“是吗？真不错。”John倾过身再次亲他，流连不舍，接着是又一轮的亲吻。“我想让你一整天都想着那个。”Rosie发出了很大一声响，但他们两个都暂时忽视了她，再一次亲吻。她又制造出了点动静，这次是持续不断的那种，Sherlock依依不舍地离开了John。  
　　“你要求很多啊，对不对？”他温和地说，尽力无视被单下他刚刚抬头的勃起——在一个婴儿旁边这行为实在太不得体了。  
　　“让我们把你抱到高脚椅里，”John站起身来准备把她抱到厨房。  
　　“我马上就过去。”Sherlock这么说，但并没有动弹。  
　　John站在门口抛给他一个嘲弄的微笑，仿佛他精确地知道Sherlock为什么还在毯子底下。他可能确实知道，Sherlock回想。John对这种事懂的比他多多了。“不着急，”一副很懂的表情出现在John的脸上，他离开的时候带上了门。  
　　那只用了一两分钟——他回想着今天清晨早些时候：John的手指在他身体里抽插，他的勃起抵着John的勃起紧绷……伴随着一声压抑的低吼，Sherlock戳刺着自己的拳头射了出来，之后他又陷进被单里，喘着粗气，想着过了青春期后他所经历过的高潮总数还不及这两天多。好吧，考虑到是John Watson在激发他们的感情，这一点都不奇怪。但还是有种不真实感，他想。最终他把自己从床上拖起来去清理。如果他快速地冲个澡，John不会介意的吧，会吗？可能不会。而且他身上很脏了，干了的体液在他皮肤上结块，在他的阴毛上纠缠，身上也有一道道的痕迹。  
　　擦干身体穿好衣服后，他溜达到厨房里，发现John已经在做早饭，Rosie制造着聒噪但却很满意的声响，同时在高脚椅子的托盘里敲着勺子。Sherlock像是一块磁铁被吸到了John的身边——至少感觉上是这样——他穿过睡袍把手放到John的腰上。“你不该不等我就自己开始做的，”他责备道，“我可以帮忙。”  
　　“拜托了，”John嗤笑了一下， “在经历了昨天那不可思议的一夜之后，你至少得允许我为你做顿早餐吧。不过如果你想帮忙的话，你可以去煮咖啡。”  
　　他靠向Sherlock，贴着他的脸微笑，Sherlock觉得自己的心都在融化。“那真的非常不可思议吗？”他问的时候只觉得有一丝丝的害羞。  
　　“是的，”John毫不迟疑，“方方面面的感觉都很好，特别是考虑到你对此简直擅长到使人苦恼，当然我不是在抱怨。我们都等了太久，而我无法想出我有比这更快乐的时刻，Sherlock，我是认真的。我爱你。”  
　　终于，时机到了。“我也爱你。”Sherlock说，他嗓音很低，就像是忏悔。John放下煎锅，转身把Sherlock拉到自己的怀里，手压在他的背后，给了他一个深情又猛烈的舌吻。  
　　锅里隐约冒出了糊味，Rosie依然在“bah bah bah bah!”地喊叫着。他们轻柔地分开，John依然含情脉脉地看着Sherlock的眼睛，这几乎让Sherlock的膝盖软了下来。“咖啡，”John说着，没有移动。  
　　“好的。”Sherlock艰难地让自己离开John身边，以便让John把蘑菇从烧焦的边缘拯救回来。他撕开一包咖啡豆倒进研磨机里。“你介意我把这件事告诉我父母吗？”  
　　John扭过头看着他笑了：“你确定你想告诉他们？”  
　　Sherlock翻了个白眼。“你知道我妈妈，她肯定会激动得颤栗的。再说，Mycroft早晚肯定能看出来的，我宁愿自己告诉他们。”  
　　John又翻了一下锅里的菜，接着把蘑菇拨到一边，开始往锅里磕鸡蛋。“你当然可以告诉他们，”他说，“说实话，你愿意告诉他们，这真的让我很开心。”  
　　“真的吗？”Sherlock瞥向他，在John回答之前关了研磨机，把咖啡倒到咖啡机里。  
　　“是。”John坚定地说，“我想让全世界都知道。”  
　　Sherlock看着咖啡机笑了，“我也是这么想的。”  
　　他们坐在桌子的对角线（kitty-corner）两边吃完了早餐，Rosie用挤压包装的食品糊了自己一身。他们的脚在桌下勾在一起，赤裸且亲密。John做的早餐很美味，他做了炸蘑菇、土豆、鸡蛋和昨天买的培根，还有厚切片的吐司配蜂蜜，喝的是刚煮好的焦炒咖啡。John时不时会喂他一片蘑菇，Sherlock嘲笑着这种愚蠢的行为，然后再把自己的蘑菇喂到John的嘴里。  
　　【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊救命啊这两个中年人谈个恋爱怎么还能这样啊！】  
　　“庆幸我们的重新装修已经基本完成了，”他们吃完饭，咖啡喝到最后时，John时候，“太累了，昨天。”  
　　“是啊，有点，”Sherlock也同意，“剩下的不多了。我们马上就可以重新接案子了。我可以把门上的告示摘下来。”  
　　John看向Rosie。“Well，只是关于怎么照顾她，我还得想个长期的计划。”他说，“我是说，如果我能找到一个有空位的日托机构的话，我可以把她放在那，但她还太小了。Molly说她工作之余挤不出更多的时间了。所以要么就是我在家照顾她，要么我们就得一直请求Mrs Hudson帮忙照顾，但她也有自己的生活。再说，考虑到财务因素，我还得回去上班，至少得上几天。特别是现在我还得供养她。”  
　　Sherlock点了点头，思索着。“你有你们公寓的契约吗？”他好奇地问道。  
　　John摇了摇头，“没。房子完全属于Mary。我从来没见过房屋契约。”  
　　“你们是共享银行账户，或者她有别的存钱的地方吗？”Sherlock问。  
　　“我们共享我的银行账户，”John简洁地说，“如果她别的地方还有资金，那她也从来没有告诉过我。而且我意识到她绝对有，因为她远走高飞时的花费不是从我账户上划走的。”  
　　“有趣，”Sherlock说。他考虑了一会儿，“我的意思是，作为最近的亲属，遗产继承人，遗嘱执行者，等等等等，应该会有人来联系你。”  
　　“也许她从来没告诉过他们她已婚，”John说，“我已经想到这一点了，相信我。”  
　　“我会让Mycroft打点这件事，”Sherlock说，“当然，如果你不介意的话。”  
　　John摇摇头。“实际上我之前都没想到这点，”听起来他有些惊讶，“yeah，如果他能在这件事上发挥作用的话也是挺好的。”  
　　Sherlock笑了一下。“我觉得他的心情依然挺微妙（delicate）的，这能给他点事去忙活。”  
　　“你的意思是他可能还在打扫他的房子，”John说。他突然笑了出来，“我必须得说，太好玩儿了，在我的记忆中那是他看起来最不自我感觉良好的一回。”  
　　“他自作自受，把Eurus依然存在这个事实对我们隐瞒了至少35年。”Sherlock面露不快，“我父母现在仍伤心欲绝。”

John看了他一会儿，然后把手覆在了Sherlock放在桌子上的手上。“他们本来也没法对此做些什么，你知道的，”他轻轻地说，“她是个非常非常病态的人。”  
　　“他们本可以通过屏幕看看她，”Sherlock固执地说。“他们本可以知道她过得好不好。但他们以为她死了，而且为此悲痛。”  
　　“我懂那种感觉，”John抬眼和Sherlock对视。“是，我懂你说的那些。而且我知道那时你必须这么做，我现在知道了。”  
　　Sherlock长久地看着他。“我仍然没能把一切都解释给你听，从起因到结果。我会告诉你的，尽快。你有权利知道这一切。”  
　　“你告诉过我狙击手的事，但没说任何细节，”John说。“今晚你会告诉我剩下的吗？”  
　　Sherlock点了点头。“我会告诉你任何你想知道的，关于所有事。”  
　　John的眼睛扫描着他的脸庞，然后倾身向前再次吻上他。这个吻开始缓慢轻柔，接着逐渐加深，感觉无与伦比，他们的胳膊互相缠绕。John尝起来像是加了牛奶的咖啡，Sherlock突然意识到他自己可能也是这个味道，而这很美妙。过了一小会儿，这个吻松缓了下来。  
　　“我得去冲个澡，”John说话的时候胳膊没松开Sherlock。“这身衣服我已经穿了三天了，我能，额，我能借一条你的内裤吗？”  
　　“当然，”Sherlock说。他调笑道：“我相当喜欢你穿着我的内裤的这个想法，如果你想知道的话。”  
　　John也回以一个微笑。“不能再说这些了，”他警告道，“不然我永远也到不了洗手间了...”  
　 Sherlock没有动，也没有放开John。“最上面的抽屉，左边。”他说。  
　　“它们也有索引吗？”John傻笑着，贴着他的嘴唇问。而Sherlock再次亲上他，成功地让他闭了嘴。  
　　“不，但我通过颜色给它们编了码。”，他说。John更感兴趣的显然是回吻他而不是一个抖机灵的回答。Rosie仍然在大声和自己说话（也可能是和他们说话），而他们都无视了她。Sherlock的心率飙升得相当明显，John的也是一样。“John....现在...你可能得去洗澡了，”他好不容易说出来。  
　　“同意，”John气喘吁吁的。他又吻了Sherlock一次，就好像是不能自已一样。“好吧，洗澡。我很快就回来。”  
　　Sherlock看着他离开，然后微妙地调整了一下自己，站起身来给Rosie冲一瓶奶，让她稍微安静下来（当然还有自己）。当他用奶瓶把Rosie安抚好，自己被触发的性反应也明显消退了之后，他拿出手机，给自己的哥哥和母亲分别打了个电话。

***


	4. Chapter 4

***  
　　Mrs Hudson很快就察觉到了，Sherlock刚放下和妈妈的电话她就上楼来了。就像往常一样，她在厨房里忙来忙去，习惯性地打扫着卫生，然后打开水龙头开始洗刷，把脏盘子从各处收拾过来。然后她回到厨房，关上水管，把一摞盘子放在池子里浸泡着，在坐到Sherlock对面John的扶手椅里之前还把水壶插上了。  
　　她一直等到他认输地抬起了头。“怎么？”Sherlock问。  
　　她已经知道了；他能从她的脸上读出这个讯息。她没必要对此表现得这么得意。“据我所知John昨天又在这儿过夜了。”她旁敲侧击。  
　　Sherlock感觉自己的肩膀抽动了一下。“然后？”  
　　“而且不是在沙发上睡的，”Mrs Hudson说，对自己得出的结论相当自信。  
　　Sherlock清了清喉咙，低头盯着自己的手机屏幕。“是什么让你有了这个想法？”  
　　“因为他又在这儿洗澡了，因为毯子还好好地待在昨天的地方，因为你看起来比我所见过任何时候都更轻松。你看起来年轻了十岁。”Mrs Hudson叉着腰，等他的反驳，“怎么样？”  
　　Sherlock呼了口气，翻了个白眼。“你想要什么？一块奖牌？”  
她爆发出了一阵笑声。“哦！你个傻孩子！看看你，像个小姑娘一样羞红了脸！”  
　　“我没有羞红脸，”Sherlock恼怒地反驳。  
　　“你就有，”John穿着Sherlock的格子睡袍回到客厅，很随意地说。他走过来，弯下腰在Sherlock的嘴唇上很快地亲了一下，从他身上每个毛孔里散发出来的骄傲几乎肉眼可见。他直起身，背对着Mrs Hudson，解开睡袍向Sherlock展示他选的内裤：黑色，丝滑，十分合身。Sherlock深切地为自己已经选择了二郎腿这个姿势而感到庆幸。“我选了这个，”他说，“怎么样？”  
　　“这个很——很好。”Sherlock艰难地说，抬起眼看向John的脸——他自己的脸立刻开始发烫了。  
　　这让John和Mrs Hudson都笑了，John重新系好睡袍。“不好意思，”他说，但从语气中完全没法识别出真正的歉意。“只是需要确认一下。而且，对，我昨晚并没有睡在沙发上，如果你想从Sherlock嘴里套出来的是这句话。”  
　　“哇哦，太棒了，”Mrs Hudson语气强烈。“你们为此磨叽了这么多年！（Took you long enough!）”  
　　John并没有否认这句话，“Sherlock总是说我是个白痴，是个挺公平的评价，”他笑着说，在走向卧室换衣服的过程中依然笑着。  
　　Sherlock又清了两次喉咙，Mrs Hudson充满慈爱地看着他。“我真的太欣慰了，”她的语气这会儿很真诚，而这让Sherlock更难熬了。  
　　Sherlock稍稍抬起了头。“巧了，我也是。”  
　　“你爱了这个人这么久，”她的观察能力很敏锐。“我很开心他终于清醒地意识到了这一点。你已经告诉你妈妈了？”  
　　“没错，”他有些僵硬地说，“我们这周末要一起去拜访他们，共进周日晚餐。”  
　　“真甜蜜，”Mrs Hudson赞同道。“需要我照看Rosie吗？”  
　　“不用，我们带着她一起，”Sherlock回答，“我父母想见她。”  
　　“说到这个，那么他们终于是要搬回来住了吗?”她很想知道这个。  
　　Sherlock瞥了一眼走廊，然后压低了声音：“他还在考虑这个，我已经问过他了。”  
　　“好吧，一切都还没过去多久，”Mrs Hudson指出，“给他点时间。”  
　　“他几乎已经住在这儿了，”Sherlock说，尽量控制自己不要听起来像是在抱怨。“只要他把自己的衣服和Rosie的东西都带来，事情就容易多了。”  
　　她探过身，拍了拍他的膝盖。“我确信他会回来的。但任何和孩子有关的决定都不是个小事情，你知道的。我去给我们沏杯茶，你乖乖坐着。”  
****　　

　　这天晚上又是从沙发上开始的，那时他们刚吃完晚饭不久，而一切发展得如此的快，以至于Rosie发现自己比平时早很久就被抱到了床上。  
　　“她可能还没睡呢，”Sherlock贴着John的嘴唇喘息道——其时John刚从楼上下来并正在把他推搡进卧室。“她早上就已经睡饱了，后来我们带她散步的时候她又睡了一会儿。”他指的是下午他们在摄政公园长时间的散步，他推着Rosie的婴儿车，John搂着他的腰。  
　　“她是个婴儿，”John说，两只手都放在了Sherlock的屁股上，“婴儿需要大量的睡眠。”  
　　Sherlock放下了这个念头，穷尽他的所能深深地回吻着John。就像是情感的大坝轰然倒塌，清醒时的每一秒都把“以每种可能的方式触摸John、和John在一起”当成了第一要义。他们啃咬着对方的嘴唇、脖颈，撕扯着对方和自己的衣服，以最快的速度赤身裸体，然后半推半拉地双双倒在床上。John的勃起顶着他，而这个认知让Sherlock的浑身感到刺痒。“我一整天都在等待着再次做这个的机会。”Sherlock说着，翻身伏在John上方。  
　　John并没有再把他们的姿势翻转过来，只是伸出一条腿缠住了Sherlock的胯部，对着他开始挺动。他们两个的勃起被困在身体中间，“我也是，”他喘着气说，“如果我们不用照顾Rosie，我就该一整天都和你待在床上。”  
　　这个想法让Sherlock发出一声呻吟，然后对着John晃动着胯部。他们都已经非常非常硬了，而且他能感觉到John对此的渴望和自己的渴望一样强烈。“哪里有——”  
　　John已经领先了他两步，正在往他手里挤润滑油。“Yeah，”他几乎是气声，“抹在我们两个的——ahh，对，就是这样！”  
　　当Sherlock轻抚他的阴茎的时候，John忍不住呻吟出声，Sherlock的手掌沾了润滑剂变得滑腻腻的，接着和John类似的呻吟声也转移到了Sherlock的身上。他用被单的一角擦了擦手，然后再次开始在他身上动作，尝试着缠绵起伏的动作。他用嘴巴呼吸，看着身下John被情欲占领的脸庞，感受到他的呼吸喷在自己的下颌：这感觉——很原始，他这么想。只是像这样戳刺，用自己的勃起抵着John的勃起摩擦，这感觉太美妙了，更确切地说，美妙到了极点。  
　　“对，就像这样，”John再次说，“而且你可以再用力一点，如果你——哦耶稣啊，艹，没错！上帝啊！”  
　　John开始完美地合着节奏向上挺动，Sherlock的呼吸一滞，接着伴随着一声呻吟长呼出气。在他不停地、狂乱地挺动的时候，他的头低得几乎埋在了John的颈窝里，快感使他浑身发紧，就像是一把老虎钳夹住了他一样。他的阴茎比钢铁还硬。John已经湿了；他能感觉到，而且知道自己的也已经在渗出前液了。他的胯部用力地向前挺动着，突然高潮击中了他，从他身上喷薄而出并且席卷了John，在一阵痉挛中，一股热流颤抖着冲刷了他的背、臀部和腿，从阴茎喷涌而出。  
　　“太棒了——，操，没错——！”John的嗓音尖锐地升高，然后绕着Sherlock的腿又收紧了些，随着一声仿佛从内脏中发出的呻吟，他到了。接着，再一次地，他的精液喷溅到了Sherlock的腹部和胸膛。  
　　Sherlock让自己倒在John身上，对着他的脖子喘气。“想想我之前竟然还认为这是对时间的一种浪费，”当他终于能说话的时候，他这么说。随即他感觉到John的笑带得整个身体都在颤动，他爱这种感觉。  
　　“而你一直认为我才是白痴，”他说，但语气中充满了宠爱。  
　　Sherlock抬起头，找到了John的嘴唇。“不，我是，”他在吻与吻之间赞同道，“一个彻头彻尾的白痴。”  
　　“我爱你。”John对他的话做出回应，Sherlock则完完全全把自己的胳膊绕在了John身上，紧紧地抱着他。  
　　过了一会儿，他们起身稍作清理，这次Sherlock起身去拿了法兰绒毛巾。他回到床上，把它递给John。“所以，”他说，“我承诺过要告诉你关于狙击手和Moriarty的其余的事情。”  
　　“是，”John说。他凝视着Sherlock的眼睛——那双拥有着午夜般灰色的眼睛有些疑惑。“但在此之前，我想让你给我讲讲你背后的伤疤是怎么回事。”  
　　这出乎Sherlock的意料。“你——注意到了？”他几乎有些畏缩。  
　　John点了点头，然后一只手抚上了Sherlock的脸颊，动作十分温柔。“你有什么没告诉我？”他问。Sherlock能听出他语调中的痛苦。  
　　他尽量做到轻描淡写：“Well，你知道的，我被俘获了。”  
　　“在塞尔维亚，”John认真观察着他的脸，“你被打了。”  
　　他几乎没办法否认，“没错。”  
　　“我可以看看吗？”John的嘴角呈现出不开心的弧度，问道。  
　　Sherlock没反对，翻过身俯卧着，胳膊折叠垫在头下面。他对此很有些恐惧，本来他永远都不会告诉John自己任务中的这一部分。“我没想到伤疤还这么明显。”  
　　“不明显，”John说，他的手指轻柔地追踪着伤疤，这种触摸让人安心。“我刚才感觉到了。”他沿着那些线条，以一种意在为Sherlock带来愉悦的方式触碰着它们，但同时也是在探索，探查。“你被鞭打了，”他得出结论，这并不是一个问句。  
　　“是的。”  
　　“这些创口很深。”John停顿了一下，Sherlock对自己扮了个苦相；他完全可以听到John在把事情联系在一起。“你是什么时候从塞尔维亚回来的？”  
　　“John……”他不知道该怎么说这个。“我们能不能谈谈狙击手？”这听起来几乎悲哀。虽然他现在应该更好地了解到John其实十分固执。  
　　“先说这个，”他说，“拜托了，Sherlock。我必须知道。”  
　　Sherlock叹了口气：“十一月四日清晨。”  
　　John再次停了下来了，显然在回想。“就是你到Landmark餐厅找到我的那天，”他说。  
　　【译注一下：原文作者这里显然指的是Sherlock回归那一天（并且采用了原剧的时间线），但原剧应该是十一月三日回来的，11.3晚上闯了John的求婚，11.4John下班后找Sherlock被扔到火堆，11.5 John找Sherlock道谢，撞破炸毁议会大厦阴谋】  
　　Sherlock一言不发，而他的沉默背叛了真相——他没有否认或者纠正，这就是证实。  
　　“然后我又打了你，”John的语调低沉、颤抖，“你回来之前最后一次挨打是什么时候？我能看到有好几层……”  
　　Sherlock闭上了眼睛。“那天清晨的早些时候。”  
　　“然后我把你推倒，背部着地，我全部的重量都压在你身上。”John的语气很平，他不再抚摸伤疤，而是紧紧地抱住了Sherlock的背部，把头枕在Sherlock的肩膀上。“你怎么可能还会爱我，在我对你做了这一切和你对我做了这一切之后？”  
　　“这两件事毫不相干，”Sherlock睁开了眼睛，盯着对面的墙说。他恨对话的这部分。他转过身来以便面对着John。“我讨厌这个，”他很直白，“我不想讨论这个。我最不想的事情就是你发现了一个这一切都不该发生、我们无法像现在这样的一个理由。拥有你是我唯一的愿望。”他的手搭在了John的胯部。“求你了，”他重复道，“我只想要你。我被俘虏或者被打都不是你的过错，而你当时也不可能知道这件事。”他没有告诉John那天他在Mycroft提供给他的白色衬衣的背后发现的血痕，血痂在织物上留下了锈色的灰尘，新鲜血液明晃晃地沾污了簇新的布料。可惜了，那件衬衫挺不错的。他带着血染的衬衫和流血的鼻子回到家，自身已是一团糟。但他从来没有因此而怪罪John。John仍然没有回答，也没有对上他的视线，因此Sherlock说：“我把你扔进了地狱。两年，没给过你任何消息，虽然我根本不可能让你知道。显然你那时怒不可遏，而我——大摇大摆地走了进去。我太紧张了，想用幽默化解，但根本不管用。”  
　　“对不起，”John的痛苦很明显，“当然你很紧张，我应该能猜到的，但我当时处于震惊中，我猜。而我不知道这一切的原因，所以我很生气。所以，现在告诉我，你为什么不能告诉我？和那些狙击手有什么关系？”  
　　Sherlock开始讲述的时候他和John贴得更近了，就好像即使是讨论这些就会把他们又带回那种情形中，让John再次至于危险。他解释了事情的全部，为什么他得确保狙击手相信他已经死了。“并不是因为你没那些知道内情的人重要，”他说，“是因为你比他们都重要。你是最重要的。”  
　　John在他的脸上搜寻着，“现在我知道了，”他轻声说。“哦，Sherlock，你在此之前甚至从来没告诉过我你没有别的选择，没告诉我你被胁迫了，你得在让我相信你已经死了和让Moriarty的杀手杀了我之间作出选择。你应该告诉我的，我相信我可以理解。”  
　　Sherlock不知道该如何回应，“我那时以为这些对你来说都……无关紧要。”他有些僵硬地说。  
　　John摇了摇头。“这是我的错。我在很久之前就该好好问问你这些的。对不起。”他一只手抚摸着Sherlock的脸颊，凑过去吻他的额头、脸颊，最后是嘴。“我爱你，”他又一次说，“谢谢你，谢谢你为我做的一切。”  
　　“我爱你。”Sherlock深深地望进John的眼睛里，认真地说，“一直以来你都是对我最重要的那个人。很显然Moriarty必须死，因为他是唯一会置你于死地的人。他说过他要烧了我的心（burn the heart out of you），记得吗？我的心就是你。没有别的，没有别人会像你一样对我这么重要。”  
　　John的眼睛湿润了。他眨了几次眼，然后把Sherlock拉过来狠狠地吻他，翻身置于Sherlock之上，双手捧着他的脸颊。大概过了很久，他抬起头:“我永远不会再怨恨你了，Sherlock。永远不会，我保证。而且让我告诉你另一件事：是的。我会搬回来。在经过了这一切之后，在这几年我对你的欣赏和珍爱都不及该有的一半之后，在现在我带着Rosie这个沉重的包袱之后，如果你很确定你仍然想要我，那么——God yes，我当然接受你的邀请。”  
　　Sherlock发现自己被情绪淹没以至于他几乎不敢张口说话。“John——”即使只是John的名字似乎就已经充满了他的胸膛并在那里肆意生长，直到他的肋骨向外扩张直到有了冲破的危险。“是的——请来吧！（Yes——please！）”  
　　他希望自己能说更多，提出更多有利论点，已经因他们应当住在一起的所有原因做过案例分析：《论家庭亲密关系和其带来的相关益处：W.Sherlock.S.Holmes著》。但是John答应了，简单明了，他同意了。“好的，”他点头，说，他的嘴唇仍然贴着Sherlock的。“如果你想的话，我明天就过来。我只是得找一个搬家公司——”  
　　“我哥哥那边有个随时待命的，”Sherlock打断他，“以防万一。”  
　　John的眼中充满了爱意，美丽到Sherlock几乎无法承受。“我爱你，”他又说了一次，而之后就没有说话的空隙了。他们不停亲吻，一起移动，他们因为彼此再一次硬了起来。　　  
　　他们因为彼此再一次硬了起来。渴望和激情让他们变得滚烫，而当John的手伸向他的勃起时，Sherlock先让自己沉醉了一会儿，大声喘着气，接着抓着John的手，无言地把它引向更后面一点的地方。John立刻就明白了他的意思，发出了一声询问的声音，Sherlock只是点了点头，摸索着找润滑剂。幸好John的准备动作足够快，他用手指沾着润滑剂在Sherlock身体最私密的部位，他的入口处轻轻按压，手指浅浅地往里探。  
　　John一直紧紧凝视着Sherlock的眼睛，他的表情温柔得摄人心魄，Sherlock发觉自己即使想试着把视线从他脸上移开，也绝无可能。他觉得自己被张开暴露在外，但他对John全然信任。John的两根手指深深地推进了他身体里，这给他的身体带来了一阵欢愉的震惊。“再来一根。”Sherlock说，他的声音因呼吸和渴望而破碎。  
　　John眨了眨眼，不过立刻就点了头。“好的，”他说。Sherlock觉得到了这会儿John肯定是清楚这一场的走向了。第三根手指的进入加重了拉扯的感觉，细微的疼痛感几乎让快感更加尖锐。  
　　Sherlock紧紧抓着John胳膊上的肌肉，两腿挣扎着找支撑点，色情地将他已经硬挺的生殖器和John的互相摩擦。“我想让你就在我里面，”他喘息道，快感带来的火花已经开始在他周边视觉区闪烁了，“现在，John——求你——”  
　　John再次点了点头，他的表情极其严肃。值得骄傲的是，他一点都没有迟疑并且询问Sherlock是不是真的在医院检查过了。也许是他对医院的全套程序十分信任，或者是，Sherlock这么想，John有这么信任他。他把Sherlock的长腿按照自己的意愿摆好，接着把自己抵在了Sherlock身体的入口处。他已经硬到不需要别的引导了。“我爱你，”他低头看着Sherlock的面庞，脸上的表情是如此热烈、认真且充满爱意，以至于Sherlock可以在其中徜徉，在其中呼吸，在其中飞翔。  
　　“我爱你，”他回答，接着推进就开始了。太紧了——紧到令人痛苦——但John动作很慢，他的视线从未离开Sherlock的脸庞。Sherlock想到他曾看过的小黄片儿，都是一个男人以一种最诡异的姿势在另一个人的身体里泵击着，无一例外是关于一方支配主导，力量严重不平衡，插入方以任何他想要的方式得到快感。但眼下的情况和那些没有一点相似之处。他能以每种方式感受到John，就像是有心灵感应。John让这一切更多的是关于他，关于他的快感，他身体所需，除非Sherlock明确表明要让这一切更多的关于John，关于他们两个成为一个个体，一个联结起来的整体，关于他们两个的欢愉。因为现在他们是一体。  
　　他的呼吸尖锐，双手紧抓着John的胳膊，当John全部没入时，他停了下来，等Sherlock腹部的颤动消退。"还好吗？"他问，他的声音中是浓浓的感情，嗓音被嘶哑的呼吸声刺穿，Sherlock觉得John在发抖。  
　　其实是他在发抖，他自己，Sherlock事后才想明白。  
　　他点头，"没有语言可以形容这个，"他尝试着说，"形容这种感觉——你在我里面——"  
　　John也点了点头。"我懂，我懂，嘘——这是——太惊人了。"  
　　"我爱你。"Sherlock对着他的眼睛说，其中蕴含的爱意比以往任何一次都更深，感情从他心底那处比他所知还要深的地方涌出。这句话被写在他身体的每一个细胞上，写在通过细胞膜的每个氧分子上。它在他的骨髓里，在大脑中的突触里，在胃中的消化液里，在那颤抖肿胀着紧贴在John阴茎根部的肉体中。  
　　这让John重重地吐了口气，接着便开始动了。他开始得很慢，就像是在测试深度和容量一般，显然不想弄伤Sherlock。润滑油的帮助很大，它让摩擦变得轻松，并将之转化为快感。John每过一会儿就要检查一下，倾听Sherlock的反应并完美地对Sherlock所有的需求做出反应。Sherlock能感觉到他有所收敛，在心里默默地确认了让John来做这个是个相当正确的决定，因为John知道自己在做什么，而且能控制自己。  
　　最终紧致的程度有所减缓，Sherlock点了点头，发出了一声鼓励的声音，John这时是真的开始了，以一种缓慢却稳定的节奏撞击着他。之前有一半的欢愉来自心理上对此刻John在这儿和他一起的认知，但此刻纯粹的肉体欢愉占据了所有。他的双手移动到John的身侧和背上抚摸着他，之后，随着渴求的增长，他双手抓握着John的臀部，尽可能深地把他拉向自己。他轻微变换了一下角度，伴随着每次戳刺他的阴茎都能刷过他的前列腺，快感翻了一倍，又翻了一倍，转换成了他神经系统中被熔化了的银子，颤抖地冲刷下他的脊柱。他听到自己发出的呻吟声相当大。  
　　就在这时，婴儿监控器中传来了Rosie的哭声。Sherlock发出了一声只能被描述为深深的不安的声音，John则十分受挫地哼了一声。"不！"他喘息到，"不是现在！"  
　　"John——"Sherlock甚至不知道他是站在什么立场上反对。他就快到了，并且疯狂地想要继续下去。  
　　John仍埋在他身体里，但停止了抽插，他够到婴儿监控器，把它扣在桌子上，关掉了电源。"不是现在！"他重复道。  
　　Sherlock唯一的感受是松了口气。"是的——求你！"他在不顾尊严地乞求，John则再次开始，猛然进入他的身体，他发出的声音很大，充斥着狂乱的欲望。他们的身体撞击在一起，Sherlock能感觉到他的全身紧绷，扭动，从床单上拱起。一连串的哭喊从他的喉咙里迸出，John明白这是什么意思，将手伸到他们之间，握住了Sherlock的阴茎，猛烈地撸动着他，Sherlock因此而大声地喊了出来。他的身体猛烈地抽搐着，高潮如此强烈，以至于视网膜后出现了爆发的星光，在一阵热流后又喷射出一股热流。他也没有忘记John，在John臀上的抓握又紧了紧。"是的——就这么做吧——射出来！"他气喘吁吁地说，接着John发出的尖叫完全处于纯粹的渴望。  
　　他狂乱地又戳刺了大概十下，又十下，他的下牙齿露出来了，粗重的呼吸声穿过牙缝。接着他大喊了一声，重重地在Sherlock体内抽插两次，接着精液便充斥在他身体里了。他又开始抽插，仍然在射，随后他和Sherlock一起在他的精液中欢爱，伴随着喘息和呻吟。  
　　他们精疲力竭，John软绵绵地瘫倒在Sherlock身上，他们的胸膛都猛烈地起伏着，浑身是汗，上气不接下气，但Sherlock觉得不知为何，他们现在好像是已经无法逆转地跨过了某条线。这很愚蠢，他知道。每时每刻都有人在发生性关系，他和John在此之前做的那些也绝对算数。但尽管如此现在还是觉得不一样了。  
　　John的脸埋在Sherlock的颈窝里，没有抬头，轻抚着Sherlock的身侧、大腿和一切他能触及到的地方。Sherlock的胳膊搂着John的后背，他的手轻柔地沿着他后背，从臀部到头发来回抚摸。"你，"John对着 Sherlock的脖子说"是我这一生中经历过最不可思议的事。那是我感觉最好的一次，有史以来最好的一次。从每种角度来说都是。如果我更爱你一点，我觉得就会破裂。"  
　　Sherlock的胸腔再次因膨胀而有被撕裂的危险。作为回应，他收紧了手臂。"是的，我的感觉也一样，对于你所说的所有。"  
　　John终于抬起头，再次望入身下的Sherlock的眼里。他把一只手放在Sherlock的脸上，拇指摩擦着他的嘴唇。"我从没这样地爱过谁，你知道的，"他说，他的脸上之前的感情一分都没少。"我爱你爱到如果我不知道你对我也回以同样的感情，就会窒息"  
　　"我是，"Sherlock立刻回应道，"我是，John。我很爱你，而且我自从——"他噤了声。他停了下来，不想破坏这最完美的时刻。  
　　然而John明白。"自从Mary死前很久，"他几乎是对自己说的。"接着那件事就发生了，我切断了和你的联系，"他轻声说，"对不起，Sherlock。你嗑药什么的，是不是因为——那个？"  
　　Sherlock点头。"那个，还有我那个强迫你解救从我自己手里解救我自己的愚蠢的计划。"他的手放在John脸上，和他的动作一样。"但我再也不会这么做了，"他发誓。  
　　John迟疑了。"Sherlock——这可不是随便说说的话，特别是你还有毒瘾——"  
“那从来都不是毒瘾，”Sherlock打断他，“那基本算是对别的什么的替代，而现在我已拥有。除此之外，这具躯体和其中的所有——我——我的一切——现在都属于你了。”  
　　John的眼神倏地明亮了，他嘟囔着Sherlock的名字，把脸又埋回了Sherlock的脖颈处，胳膊不顾身下垫子的阻力环住了Sherlock的身体，然后开始啜泣。Sherlock紧紧地抱着他，使劲儿眨着眼。最终，他就这么得意洋洋地想着想着，直到眼皮阖上了，面庞埋进了John的头发中。  


**  
过了一会儿，他们整理整理了自己，John把婴儿监控器打开。奇迹般地，Rosie又陷入了睡梦中；她有规律的深深的呼吸声清晰地通过婴儿监控器传过来。  
“可能是被我们吵醒的，你也意识到了，”Sherlock指出。“我们，额，声音有点大。”  
“是的，”John承认。“我们大概需要考虑一下给楼板加点隔音材料。不过我们两个此刻大概都不是很热衷于再次投身装修事业，毕竟好不容易才完工。”  
“是啊。”他们舒展了一下身体，终于优雅地起了身，一起到浴室冲了一个长长的热水澡。那之后他们一起站在镜子前刷牙，肩并着肩。Sherlock看着镜中John的眼睛，再次想着自己应该是世界上最幸运的人了。这是神赐，纯粹的神赐。他们一起做好睡前准备，爬上床前一起嘻嘻哈哈地换好床单，全裸着。至少眼下，他沉浸于完全的满足中，John挪近并让他们的身体像拼图一样严丝合缝，这又让Sherlock发出了一声满意的叹息。他们在彼此的怀抱中坠入了梦乡。  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 耍琼瑶了这两位。。  
> 顺便，恭喜解锁penetrative成就！


	5. Chapter 5

**  
　　Rosie比他们醒得早，这可以预见。值得开心的是，Mrs Hudson在他们刚完事的时候就已经知道发生了什么了，她敲了敲虚掩的卧室门，几乎没怎么等待就端着茶托推开门进去了。她把茶托放到柜子上，研究了下床尾地板上堆成小山的亚麻布，大致瞥了一眼床上的两个人——至少腰部以下是盖着了，但很显然是赤身裸体地躺在彼此怀中。  
　　“好吧，”她强调说，“早上好啊！真是个很好的早上。”她冲婴儿监控器挥了挥手。“Rosie在哭，”她指出这一点，仿佛他们两个是聋子一样。  
　　“是，我知道，”John打了个哈欠，“我们就是因为这个才醒的。”  
　　“我明白了。你们希望我上去照看她吗？”Mrs Hudson问道，“你们两个看起来筋疲力竭。”  
　　“你并没有听到什么——吧？”Sherlock问，试图让这句话听起来一点都不像是在尴尬。但Mrs Hudson只是给了他一个眼神让他自己体会。那她肯定是听到了，Sherlock推断，在心里做了个鬼脸。“我把她抱下来，喂她吃个早饭，这样可以吗？”她问，“让你们能两个安宁地吃一顿早餐。”  
　　“Mrs Hudson，你是大圣人，”John发自内心地说道，“那简直是太好了，谢谢你。”  
　　“是啊，谢谢，”Sherlock补充着，默默决定得为此给她买一个谢礼。  
　　“不客气。我猜这有点像是蜜月，不是吗？”她分别对他们两个狡黠地眨了眨眼，指了一下茶。“别把茶放冷了。”她带上门出去了。  
　　他们一直等到她走到了楼梯处才开始笑起来。“太尴尬了，”Sherlock低声说。  
　　“相当尴尬。我猜我们动静挺大的。”  
　　“隔音，”Sherlock说，“绝对要着手了。”  
　　“她就不能戴着耳机睡觉吗？”John问，虽然他明显对于用鼻子和嘴在Sherlock的胸膛上蹭来蹭去更感兴趣一点。  
　　“那大概会——挺不舒服的，”Sherlock说，他的呼吸急促。他感觉到John贴着他的皮肤笑了，慢慢向下探去。  
　　“好吧，我们会解决这件事的，” 他说，那之后他的嘴就忙得顾不上说话了，而Sherlock对此完全不介意。甚至不只是不介意，说实话。

***  
　　下午搬家工人出现了，带来了John和Rosie的所有家当。早上有人来拿过公寓的钥匙，因为Sherlock对Mycroft说清楚了John没有一丁点儿回到那间公寓的愿望。“告诉他们把他所有的东西，厨房里的炊具，还有婴儿用品全都带来，但不要拿任何Mary的东西。那些你可以任意处置。我们也不需要那里的家具，只把Rosie的摇篮床和她房间里别的东西带来就行。”Mycroft欣然同意。晚上的时候搬家就完成了。Rosie的小床被安置在楼上，游戏栅栏被放在了客厅里。  
　　接下来星期五和星期六两天很平静，尽管Rosie的在场给“蜜月期”(Mrs Hudson一直这么称呼)增加了诸多限制。星期六早上她走进厨房，发现Rosie在她的高脚椅中大声哭闹，而John把Sherlock抵在柜台上，两人旁若无人地在接吻。Mrs Hudson把两人训斥了一顿，弯下腰捡起Rosie掉落的杯子，用茶巾把杯子擦干净。  
　　“我想这就是大多数情侣都会选择先度蜜月再要孩子的原因吧，”她很有哲理地说，“也许你们该出门呆几天，一两个星期，把这从你们的系统中清除出去。”  
　　Sherlock对她皱了皱眉头。“如果你在暗示我们一两个星期内就能’完事儿’，那你可是严重低估了我们。我们已经等了太久了。”  
　　“哦，这我知道，但你知道我什么意思。”Mrs Hudson叹了口气，看向Rosie，但没说别的。“好吧，如果你们想出去共进晚餐或者什么的，我今晚没什么事儿。”  
　　他们面面相觑，“谢谢你，”John小心翼翼地说。“我们会讨论一下。问题是我们现在尽量不去麻烦别人帮我们带Rosie，以便真正有需要的时候能向他们开口，比如有案子了，所以……我们会考虑的，总之，谢谢你。”  
　　她摆了摆手。“别客气，有需要就告诉我。”  
　　  
　　那天下午，他们躺在客厅的地毯上，Rosie坐在他俩中间。Sherlock试图给Rosie读故事书，但她显然对于乒乒乓乓地把塑料环套在一起更感兴趣。John则对Sherlock更感兴趣，在他尝试着把注意力集中在书上的时候伸手过去抚摸着他的大腿和屁股。  
　　“于是五只小鸭子吃了池塘旁边的种子，”Sherlock读着，对John补充道，“顺便说一句，这样可一点都不分心。”  
　　“反正她一丁点都没听，”John的表情慵懒又玩味。  
　　这是事实，Rosie一边摔着塑料环一边不停大声嘟囔着。“我觉得被冒犯了，”Sherlock温和地说。他把书放在他们之间的地板上，继续朗读，自己的腿伸到了John的双腿之间，手也伸向了他的臀部。“‘小鸭子们在农场的水塘游泳，鸭妈妈在它们旁边游着。’Rosie你看——” John倾身过来吻住他，打断了他的话，Sherlock甚至都没抗议，张着嘴回吻过去，他们的舌头在一起交缠。John的手移到Sherlock长裤的前面，揉着已经挺立的勃起。Sherlock抓着John臀部的手收紧了一些。"不行，"他在吻与吻之间说，"她就在这儿呢。"  
　　 John不高兴地咕哝了一声，看向他的女儿——她也正看着他并且发出一些意味不明的声音。"我们得让你去游戏围栏里玩一会儿，"他说。  
　　Sherlock半心半意地抗议了一下。John把他扶手椅背上的毯子拿下来挂在游戏围栏的顶部，遮住了四周，有点像是搭了个幕布。接着，他回到Sherlock身边，面朝下在Sherlock两腿之间躺下。  
"你只需要保持安静，"他说道，他的手指已经停留在Sherlock裤子的纽扣上，眼中闪过一丝邪恶的光。  
　　当Sherlock射在John的（聪明的、完美的、令人印象深刻的）喉咙里的时候，他的指节上已经遍布着咬痕。但他成功控制住了自己。他拼命喘息了一会儿，渐渐找回他的呼吸，接着翻过身，把脸埋在John的腿间，他喜欢这样，即使透过牛仔裤厚厚的布料也能感受到John的勃起抵着自己的脸庞的感觉。John的"保持安静"就没那么成功了，尽管Sherlock甚至伸出一只手捂住了John的嘴巴，他自己的嘴则被John的勃起填满了，而这让情况更糟糕了。伴随着一声窒息且破碎的哭喊，John到了。Sherlock吞下了John的最后一波精液，转过头枕在John的臀部，狂热地爱着他。  
　　Rosie无疑因为自己被随便地丢在游戏围栏里而不满地叫嚷，还没到一直哭嚎的程度，不过也接近了。他们把自己整理得体，John道着歉把她抱了出来，抱歉地在他的发卷上亲了一下。他们把她安顿在他们之间的毯子上，这时楼下的门开了，Sherlock听了一下。"Mycroft," 他说。  
　　John叹了口气，但没抱怨；毕竟前天Mycroft的搬运工可是效率奇高地帮了大忙。  
　　Mycroft带着洋洋得意的表情走进门。他已经对他们相当明显的新关系发表过评论了，彼时他正在监督着搬家工作，在搬家工人把John的衣服卸到Sherlock的衣柜里的时候简要评论了一句，在此刻他此刻放了他们一马，只是问了一句："你们两个都收拾得体了？很好。请从地上爬起来；我们有正事商讨。"  
　　John看向Sherlock——他只是耸耸肩。他们把Rosie留在毯子上，Sherlock挥了挥手让Mycroft坐他的单人沙发，自己则栖息在John沙发的扶手上。"怎么了，我的哥？"他问，把语气中的讽刺降到最低。  
　　这让Mycroft在拿公文包掏出一个巨大的马尼拉纸信封的时候还一直瞪着Sherlock，他把这些递给John。"Doctor Watson，这是给你的，"他说道，终于把死亡凝视转移到了John身上。  
　　"我真心觉得这种场合你叫我John就可以，"John说，很明显并不是很在意。"考虑到实际上我现在算是你的弟夫。"  
　　"是吗？我怎么不记得你和我弟弟结婚了？(I don't recall you having made an honest man of my little brother)"Mycroft生硬地说。  
　　John看向Sherlock。"你知道，从我第一次见到他那天起，他就一直垂涎着我们的婚礼。"他打趣道。  
　　Sherlock低头朝他微笑："我们可以等会儿再讨论这个，"他说，"打开它。"  
　　John回以笑容，用拇指把信封打开："这些都是什么？"  
　　Mycroft给了他一点时间让他自己看，然后才说："如果银行能早一点意识到你的存在，你更早就能拿到。他们之前并不知道你的存在。在这种情况下，对于这些资金，法律规定银行在一年内持有这些资金，同时需要采取行动寻找最近亲属、遗嘱继承人等。然而没有遗嘱和死亡证明，如你所知，银行方面甚至没有意识到Mary已经死亡。"  
　　 “或者-Lisa Lyons，"John盯着一张账单说。他看向Mycroft。"你知道她的真名到底是什么吗？”  
　　Mycroft摇摇头。"可以确信的是她不叫Rosamund, Mary，或者Lisa。"他干巴巴地说。"我十分怀疑她或许根本不可能告诉你真相。"  
　　"同意。"John简短地答道。他又开始翻看那些纸页，然后把它们传给Sherlock。"所以——什么情况？"他问，"这些钱被怎么处理了？"  
　　"是你的了，"Mycroft说着展现出了他最自命不凡的那种笑容。"不用客气。银行现在得知了你的存在，我让他们填好了银行汇票。"他朝Sherlock正在翻看的一沓文件点点头，"在底下一个小点的信封里。"  
　　Sherlock找到了它，拿给John，John立刻就打开了它。"耶稣基督啊，"他不敢置信地说。  
　　Sherlock朝下瞥了一眼，看到金额£5,876,594.02的一瞬间感觉自己的眉毛猛地扬起了。“老天，"他说，"我确实好奇过她的资产都去了哪。”  
　　"所以这是——账户存款，还有，她持有的那两个是什么？"John问道，看向Sherlock求证，"是共同基金还是别的什么？"  
　　Sherlock点了点头。"没错，而且还有一两个债券，"他指着另一段文字说。他看着自己的哥哥。"所以这是全部的财产？已经解冻了？  
　　Mycroft点点头，站起身。“祝贺你”，他低头看着John说，但至少是没屈尊用“Doctor Watson”。“你现在是百万富翁了，可别一次就花光所有。”　　  
　　他走到门口的时候John还肉眼可见地处在震惊中，John说：“等等！”  
　　Mycroft停住脚步，什么都没说，一只手叉着腰。  
　　“你花了多长时间找到的？”John问他。“你什么时候开始找的？”  
　　Mycroft稍微转了转身。“从Sherlock让我找的时候，”他说，“如果你想知道，大约三天马不停蹄的搜索。不用谢我。”他的语气总让人觉得他比别人高贵圣洁似的，“顺便说一下，公寓的契约被夹在其中一张纸的背面。我猜你会想卖掉它，现在伦敦房价相当高。祝好。”他走下楼梯，John抬起头不可置信地看着Sherlock。  
　　“我靠，”他茫然地说。  
　　Sherlock低下头对他微笑，任由John把他拉到膝上。“注意语言，”他告诫道，嘴唇贴上了John的。他吻了John几次，然后说：“你以后不用工作了，毕竟，你可以做任何你想做的。”  
　　John看起来还是晕晕乎乎的。“我还没消化这一切，”他说。  
　　Sherlock还在笑：“我知道。Mycroft愿意效劳的时候还是相当有用的。”  
　　John低头看着手中的银行汇票。“我不敢相信，”他又说了一遍，“我应该——谢谢他，如果我能想到该怎么谢谢他的话。哇哦，我靠。”  
　　桌子下的Rosie发出了一声听起来像是“我靠”的声音，John一脸愧疚，“哎呀！”他说。  
　　Sherlock再次吻了他，然后说：“我去烧水，你去告诉你女儿这个好消息。”


	6. Chapter 6

　　鸡肉被精致地烤过，肉质鲜嫩，和骨头分离。福妈用一小枝新鲜的迷迭香和大量的蒜作为辅料，得来了这珍馐佳肴。除了鸡肉，还有土豆泥、新鲜豌豆、配有柠檬黄油的芦笋和一份简单的蔬菜沙拉。他们四个把菜几乎都吃光了， Rosie吃了土豆泥和一些切的非常小块的鸡肉，毫无悬念地把它们撒得到处都是。Sherlock的父母看起来一点都不介意，只是一脸宠爱地看着她。  
　　对他们的祝贺发生在更早，他们三个刚下火车的时候。让他感到开心的是，Sherlock的父母看起来都对他们现在的情侣关系十分开心，福爸握了握John的手，然后像是拥抱一个失散多年的儿子一样拥抱了John。John刚被福爸放开就淹没在福妈的怀抱中，其时Sherlock正在和父亲打招呼。Sherlock预料到了自己父母会在迎接John这件事上做得挺好，但父母由衷开心的样子仍让他有所触动。吃饭的时候，他们讨论了最近发生的事情，关于Eurus的话题还是会给Sherlock父母的脸上蒙上一层阴影，Sherlock为了转移话题说起了John意外继承的财产，这个消息同样让Sherlock的父母激动地爆了几句粗口。  
　　他们现在要开始用甜点了，三个男人坐在餐桌旁等待。福妈自然拒绝了他们三个人要帮忙的请求，正忙着煮咖啡、准备甜点。她端上了一份巧克力山莓蛋糕，这是Sherlock和Mycroft童年时的最爱。“咖啡马上就好，”她说着， John对蛋糕发出的称赞的声音让她露出了微笑。她朝福爸点了点头，“我开始切蛋糕，你可以去——”  
　　“——看看咖啡好了没，”他接道，说着已经从餐桌旁站起身。他们交换了一个有点古怪的眼神，接着福妈把注意力又转回他们两个身上。  
　　“好了，你们想要什么样的蛋糕？”她把蛋糕切开，给每人发了一个盘子，给自己和福爸切了较小的一份，而此刻福爸正从厨房里询问每个人的咖啡里都需要加些什么。  
　　他先端来了Sherlock和John的咖啡，然后又端来了另外两杯。他瞥了一眼自己的妻子，她已经坐下了，说道：“其实……我们想向你们提议一件事。是一件挺大的事儿，我们也知道你们需要先好好考虑一下。你们可能不同意，那没关系，但我们只是想让你们先听听我们的想法。”福妈说。  
　　奇怪的是，Sherlock注意到她的话更多的是向John说的。他忘了自己叉起的蛋糕，冲母亲皱眉：“你想说什么？”他问。  
　　她深吸了一口气，福爸伸出一只手握住她的手。“John，”她无视了Sherlock，说，“让我先说明白，这件事与你无关，这是我们的想法。我们希望你考虑一下让Rosie和我们生活在一起，。”  
John眨了眨眼，看起来有些震惊。“多久？”他问，“您的意思是……？”  
　　福妈迟疑了一下。“这个……无限期，”她说，“先让我们说完：她还很小，只有一岁。她失去了她的妈妈，或者，如果依据我的看法，她从来都不算是拥有过母亲。她现在或许是有两个父亲，但你们两个也都有自己的工作。我们都清楚如果你们需要前往案发现场，不可能白天夜里不论几点都能把一个婴儿托付给Martha Hudson。我完全不是说你们不能为了照顾Rosie而做出合理的选择，但这确实会阻碍到你们，你们也知道。我很确信你们已经体会到了。”  
　　John没有在吃他的蛋糕。他吞咽了一下，低头看着蛋糕。“继续，”他说，“我会先听完所有论点。”  
　　Sherlock的手伸到桌下，覆在了John放在膝上的手，John把自己的手指和Sherlock的缠在一起，没有拒绝他的触碰，这让Sherlock感到一种说不出来的宽心。他看着母亲，她对此显然非常执著用心。她和他的视线很快地交汇了一下，然后继续说了下去。  
　　“我对先天决定与后天培养的理论没什么特殊的观点，”她说，“但现在的情况和这两者都有关。Rosie是一位士兵的女儿，在我的理解中，还是个有些痴迷肾上腺素的士兵，她的母亲是个职业杀手。抱歉，”她看到John身体一颤，补充道，“我的意思是，考虑到你们两个和你们所倾向的生活，如果是在充斥着枪械、犯罪、凌晨时分的追踪、以及其他发生在你们公寓里的种种事情——在这样的环境中养育一个孩子，那我们觉得或许这里，一个安静的小乡村，更适合她成长。本地的小学都很好，有些教材是我亲自编写的。附近的邻居家都有差不多和Rosie同岁的小孩子。我们已经退休了，但有足够的精力照看一个小家伙。”她朝Sherlock点点头。“你知道我自己的三个孩子，John，我们指望不上他们让我们当上爷爷奶奶了。考虑到你的父母已经不在了，而鬼知道Mary的父母是谁，况且你们现在在一起了，我们是Rosie所能拥有的最接近爷爷奶奶身份的人了。而且更重要的是，我们想成为她的爷爷奶奶。就像我之前说的，这无关你本人或是我们对于你们两个抚养一个小女孩儿的能力的评判。”  
　　“一点关系都没有，”福爸附和道，“真的只是出于我们的想法。”  
　　有好长一会儿，John直视着他的眼睛。“因为Eurus，”他缓慢地说。这是他有生以来最精准的一次推理，Sherlock万分骄傲地想着。  
　　他们面面相觑，同样痛苦的阴影又出现在他们两个的脸上。“是的，”福爸沉重地说。“我们没能成功教育好Eurus，虽然根本没可能为她做些什么，但不管怎么说，我们都是失败了。而在她身上的失败又导致我们愧对了你。”他对Sherlock补充道。  
　　Sherlock坚定地对上父亲的目光。“那没关系，爸爸，”他静静地说，“你们不可能知道事情会发展成什么样，会变得多糟糕。就算你们知道，也不知道该怎么做。”  
　　福妈的眼眶中盈上了泪水。“我们想得到第二次机会，”她此刻是对他们两个说，“我们有时间，我们有意愿。而且Rosie可能是需要悉心照顾的孩子，我们想要第二次机会，这次让一切都走上正轨。我们现在知道那些征兆都是什么了——但不是说我们觉得在平静的生活和悉心的教养下，真的还有这种危险。”  
　　John吞咽了一下，直截了当地说：“你的意思是说这样她就不会变得像Mary。”   
　　Sherlock的父母对视了一下。“好吧——是的，”他的母亲直接答道。“我是说，根据Mycroft告诉我们的事情，那个女人杀的人得有好几十个，或许有上百个。而根据我的理解，她大概有些自恋性格，甚至是个反社会人格，无法辨别是非。这让我们真正有些担心，毕竟Rosie的骨子里流淌着她的血液。你不觉得吗？”  
　　而Rosie恰巧选在这个特别的时机尖叫一声把她的勺子扔过餐厅，他们四个都看向了她。  
　　John的嘴唇紧绷。“这确实是个很现实的担心，”他说，“继续，还有吗？”  
　　“只剩一点了，”福妈很快地说，“让我说清楚，我们不是要求领养她，她一直都属于你，永远都是。无论何时你想把她接回去都可以，带她回贝克街过周末，带她度假或别的什么。但是让她呆在这里，把这作为她默认的家。你们两个可以在她没和你们一起的周末过来吃饭，你们喜欢怎样都可以，细节完全取决于你们。我们可以按照你们想要的方式养育她，如果你们想，我们可以带她去教堂；如果你们偏爱家庭授课模式，我们可以这么做；带她学骑马；带她上音乐课……任何你们想要的。这可能有点像在日本，孩子在工作日通常和祖父母生活在一起，我读到的是这样。就这些了。她仍然是你们的家人，完全属于你们。我们只是承担大部分日常工作，这是为了她，为了我们，也是为了你们好，这样你们就能过上你们真正想要的生活。或许等到她再长大一点，到了少年时期，或者再往后一点，当她上大学，当你们两个开始放慢生活节奏，也许那时会更好一点。但现在一切都没定论，可以根据你们的想法随时调整安排。”  
　　她说完了话，靠向椅背，端起咖啡，看向她的丈夫。福爸已经快把蛋糕吃完了。“关于钱，完全不是问题，”他补充道，“我们非常乐意支付她产生的任何花销。这点无需担心。”  
　　“啊，很显然我这边也完全没有金钱问题的困扰，”John说着，嘬了一口咖啡，然后吃了一口蛋糕。“现在我仍然觉得单是想想这件事就很不可思议。顺便说句，这很美味。”  
　　Sherlock看向母亲，她如坐针毡地等待着。“谢谢，”她的声音发紧，“当然，我不会逼你给我一个答案的。”  
　　但她显然很想这么做。Sherlock看着John，他们的手指仍在桌子下面紧紧地交缠在一起。“这是个很重大的决定，”Sherlock说，因为John正专注于他的蛋糕，看起来并没准备好要给出答复。“毕竟我们很爱Rosie，我计划要收养她。”  
　　John牵着他的手收紧了；他们过去提过这件事，但目前还没有切实的计划。  
　　福妈的语气很激动：“如果这样的话，你看，那我们就正式成为Rosie的爷爷奶奶了！这一切就更说得通了，不是吗？”她踌躇了一下，看向福爸寻求支持。  
　　他的手依然覆在她的手上，Sherlock看到他的手握紧了一点，正像他和John的手一样。  
　　John吃完了蛋糕，用餐巾轻擦着嘴。“这是个十分慷慨的提议，”最终，他眉头微皱着说，“本着完全坦诚的精神，我得告诉你们，就像我之前对Sherlock说过的那样，成为一个父亲并不是我的第一选择。但事实是我是一位父亲，我所要做的是考虑什么是对Rosie最好的选择，而不是单纯的我想要什么。你们已经提出了很多非常有力的论点，我完全同意贝克街和我们所过的那种生活对于养育一个婴儿或是少儿并不理想。而且Rosie并不像别的普通的孩子，这点你们说得对。这是个非常现实的忧虑。”  
　　福妈焦虑不安地盯着他。“你不是因为……不是因为Eurus才犹豫的，对吗？因为我们在她的教育上有多失败？”  
　　John摇了摇头。“那不是你们的错，”他坚定地说。“我从没有这样想过，Sherlock也没有。”  
　　Sherlock看到他的父母都看向了他。“没错。”Sherlock证实：“Eurus很——病态。也许我们根本无法触及。我认为她生来就是如此。我最近准备去探望她，等Mycroft安排好了。我不会为发生的任何事责怪她，包括小时候的那些事。精神上的病态不是任何一个人的错。”  
　　她又出了一下神。“谢谢你的话，”她用指尖拽了一下餐巾，静静地说。  
　　John瞥了一眼Sherlock，然后继续说。“这是个极其有吸引力的方案，”他语速很慢，“Rosie现在实际上也是Sherlock的女儿，但是我觉得我们应该就这件事彻底地谈谈，然后才能做出任何重大的决定。这需要考虑到方方面面，不过我喜欢你们说的这不意味着我们把她永久地送给别人，然后在她的生活中按时出现一下，而是让她的人生基于此地展开……是啊，赞成在此生活是对她来说最好的选择，这对我来说是个巨大的诱惑。但问题是……”他又捏了捏Sherlock在桌下的手，继续说了下去。“我和Sherlock的关系很新鲜，很刺激，”他坦率告诉他们，“就像Mrs. Hudson一直说的那样，我们处在蜜月期，而拥有一些属于我们两个的时间将会十分美妙，我们需要时间建立关系、加深联系。我认为对于任何孩子来说这种关系都是很重要的基础，不论她是不是一直生活在我们身边。但我必须确保的是：我们不会因为如果Rosie不在我们身边，我们就会想她想得受不了，从而让Rosie和我们一起生活，；也不会是出于我们两个的生活会更方便的考量就让她和你们生活在一起。我确实觉得如你们所说，和祖父母——或是最接近这个身份的人——一起过着安宁的生活大概会是最理想的解决办法。Mrs. Hudson没那么年轻了，何况她也有自己的生活。你们两位退休了，稳定成熟，据我所知感情健康，深情有爱，甚至会和她有亲戚关系。而且我喜欢不是完全放弃她的这个想法。”  
　　“你一点都没有放弃她，”福妈倾身越过桌子对他说，“你只是让她和我们一起生活。只是这样，没有别的。”  
　　John点点头。他端起咖啡一饮而尽，然后说，“我们讨论出结果后会让你们知道的，很快。”  
福妈又向后坐了回去。“谢谢，”她说，“一定要好好谈谈，认真想想。”  
　　“我们会的，”John承诺道。他看向福爸。“但是说到费用问题，我会支付全部。这点我不可能接受别的安排。我是他的父亲，而且一夜之间我拥有的财富让我不知如何处置。她的日常开销、学费、课程费用，买衣服的费用，所有的所有，都是我的职责。”  
　　Sherlock的父母对视了一眼。“随你所愿，”Sherlock的父亲让步。  
　　“我们真的很爱她，”他妈妈说，“她是个可爱的孩子，John。”  
　　“我知道她是，”John的声音有些紧，空着的那只手摸了摸自己的左眼。“她很倔强、很难满足（demanding），同时很聪颖、很漂亮。”  
　　“就像她爸爸一样，”Sherlock悄声补了一句。  
　　“我并没有那——么难满足，”John说，但他忍不住微笑起来。  
　　福爸双手轻拍了一下桌子。“谁还要再来一杯咖啡？John？Sherlock？”  
　　他们都接受了，这个严肃的讨论就此告一段落，福妈把话题转到了装修上。Sherlock注意到在这次拜访余下的时间里John一直没有放开他的手，甚至在他们都转移到起居室里之后也没有，他的眼神每隔几分钟就会飘向Rosie，脸上浮现出近似痛苦的表情，Sherlock希望自己知道该说些什么才能让它消失，但这是需要John自己作出决定的，他懂。  
　　***


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后一part了朋友们！

　　那天晚上他们一起躺在床上讨论了这件事，婴儿监控器中Rosie躺在婴儿床里在对自己叽里咕噜地说些什么。  
　　“你是怎么想的？”他们躺在一起，John窝在Sherlock的臂弯里，Sherlock问道，“我问得是不是太早了？”  
　　他感觉到John摇了摇头。“你可以随时随地问我任何事情，”他说，手指在Sherlock的胳膊上游走。“我不知道，”他诚实地答道。“我是说，这看起来很显而易见。我想工作，不管是和你一起还是在诊所，当然，我更想和你一起工作。现在有钱也不会改变这一点；只是给了我自由选择工作的权力。所以我们就说，白天我把Rosie送到日托，这样我就可以和你一起工作，但对于夜晚的潜伏行动就没办法，或者就像你妈妈说的，犯罪分子可能会在任何时候闯入我们的客厅。只有我们两个的时候这种情况还能对付，但有了她呢？而且如果我们的敌人知道我们家有个小女孩儿，这是个相当明显的不利因素。”  
　　Sherlock收紧了他的胳膊。“我明白，他们只知道你的时候就已经够糟糕的了。”他半是开玩笑，半是完全的认真。  
　　“而且你妈妈是对的，”John继续说，他仍然很严肃，没有开玩笑的心思。“我不希望我们不得不训练Rosie自我防卫，教她如何用枪，以防有人试图绑架她来对付我们。我一点都不希望她接近这些东西，不想她变得像Mary一样。这是另一件事了：我想把她的名字改了，走法律程序的那种。”  
　　Sherlock惊讶地看着他。“但是她被叫做Rosie已经一年了，”他反对，“你真的想改掉这个名字？”  
　　“我不会叫她Rosamund Mary，”John固执地说，“我想让她叫Katherine，这是我奶奶的名字。我们可以把名字改成Katherine Rose, 依然叫她Rosie。”  
　　“噢，”Sherlock考虑了一下。“是的，这挺好，实际上是个很美的名字。”  
　　John犹豫了一下，“而且如果你是真的想收养她，我会加上Holmes。”  
　　这句话让Sherlock肺部的氧气瞬间停滞，像树枝上缠结的云团一样卡在了那里。有一会儿他甚至说不出话。“我百分之百认真，”他感觉自己胸腔紧绷，“你确定吗？”  
　　John甚至设法更凑近了他一点。“完全确定，”他说着，把自己的嘴唇按在了Sherlock的上，这个吻持续了很久，他们的嘴巴张开，唇舌共舞，Sherlock再次觉得仿佛自己只有在他们这么做的时候才是完整的：触摸着彼此，以任何一种方式在对方的身体里。这个吻继续并且扩展开来，John俯在Sherlock身上，贴着他移动。“顺便问一句，我有没有说起过你美得多么不可思议？”他贴着Sherlock的嘴唇低语。  
　　“你是——说过一些——啊——关于我的屁股，在前几天，”Sherlock设法说出来，自己的勃起被John的所摩擦着的感受阻碍了他说出这些话。他的腿抽动着，抵着John的勃起动作着。“而且我相信——在沙发上的时候你对我的阴茎发表过一些评论，那时Rosie正在打盹，还有——”  
　　“你的全部，Sherlock，”John对着他的脖子喘息。“你身体的每一寸。你相当迷人，你知道。我一直都这么想。你可以成为罗丹雕塑的模特。”  
　　Sherlock在喘息，无法回到这一连串的赞美。“John——”  
　　John停下动作，低下头眼神清明地看着他。“你无与伦比。我爱你的每一部分。如果你不介意的话，今晚我想换种方式，”他非常认真地说，“如果可以的话。”  
　　Sherlock快速了眨了几次眼，咽了一下口水。“我没想到这会是你的菜。（I didn’t think that was your style）”他说。  
　　John摇了摇头，微笑着，他的眼睛又变成了那种不可思议的温柔模式，让Sherlock的身体机能完全无法正常运作。“你就是我的菜。（You are my style.）”他说，“我想要用所有方法做这件事，我想进入你的身体，想让你在我的身体里，以每种可能的方法。除非你不想。”  
　　“不，”这个字相当迅速地从Sherlock的嘴中蹦出来。“我一点都不是——反对这个。我只是不太清楚该怎么做。”  
　　“我带你，”John这么说，也这么做了。  
　　他的声音低沉，他引导着Sherlock完成了准备阶段，Sherlock不得不承认他对这个无比好奇。他手指感受到的John身体的热度令人陶醉，而John在催他继续，他的声音逐渐支离破碎。Sherlock询问了一声，John的回应是确定和鼓励。“你喜欢这样吗？”Sherlock问，他的声音很低，嘴唇离John的只有几寸。  
　　John张着嘴点点头。“感觉很好——比我预期的更好，但你看起来十分喜欢这个，所以我——而且除此之外，我是医生；我一直知道前列腺高潮，但我从未——”  
　　“从来没自己这样做过？”Sherlock问，看着John的眼睛被情欲充斥，他的阴茎挺立地贴着他的身体。这景象让Sherlock口中生津。  
　　John摇了摇头。“想过，但从没试过。我不知道——也许我怕自己可能会喜欢上这个……一旦开始决定要抑制，很难说界限在哪，你知道。”他闭上了眼。“噢，上帝啊，对——就是这样！如果你想的话，可以——你可以再加一根。”  
　　“我想品尝你，”Sherlock说。而现在只是被允许说出这些话就让人感觉不可思议。John呻吟扭动，他的眼睛闭得甚至更紧了，于是Sherlock把这当做是同意，低下身去。他的手指仍以一种缓慢、轻柔的节奏在John的体内动作着。他空着的那只手把John的阴茎放到了自己嘴里，钦敬地用嘴唇和舌头包裹住了它。他喜欢为John做这件事，喜欢这样触碰着他，喜欢John发出的声音，喜欢让他觉得舒服。他以这种方式分着John的心，把第三根手指探入John体内，嘴唇在John的柱身上上下滑动，John突然猛地吸了口气。Sherlock立刻警觉地抬头看向John的脸。“你是不是——这是不是太多了？”  
　　“不，这很好，”John喘息道，头上的汗珠格外显眼。“说实话我喜欢它有些痛。”他拽了一下Sherlock的发卷。“过来，”他半是指引半是命令地喘着气说。  
　　Sherlock向上爬去，双臂支撑着自己的重量。他用自己的鼻子去蹭John的，感觉到他的眼睛半闭着，他的脉搏在脖颈处砰砰跳动着，阴茎也是一样，因尚未被满足的需求而发痛。“你准备好了吗？”他问，他的嗓音因情动而嘶哑。  
　　John点了点头，脸上充满了强烈的感情。“是的，”他用气声说道。“我需要你在我里面。现在。求你，Sher——我想要——”  
　　Sherlock也点了点头，虽然他的头更像是疯狂地抽动了一番。“好的。”他向下看向他们之间，John的双腿大张，膝盖折叠。“像这样？”他问，“躺着？”  
　　John再次点头。“你在我里面的时候我想看着你的脸，”他说，这让Sherlock忍不住呻吟起来。  
　　“好的，”他再次说。当他把润滑剂倒在阴茎上的时候，它因渴求而在颤抖，接着他转移到正确的位置。它仿佛是知道自己该瞄准哪一般，几乎不需要手的引导。Sherlock把它的头部对准了John身体的入口。“你确定了，”他又说，他是如此想要，口水都快流出来了，但他需要确认。“我不想伤到你。”  
　　“说实话我有点希望能有点痛，”John承认。“谁知道呢？”他拉低Sherlock，让他的嘴唇贴上自己的，深深地吻他，慷慨地用上了自己的舌头。愉悦快感顺着Sherlock的背部震颤着蔓延开来，在他发痛的生殖器那里汇合。“来吧，”John催促道，对着他抬高了身子。“我需要你。”  
　　他在Sherlock嘴中的呼吸火热，Sherlock无法回答。至少口头上不行。John把手放在他身上，他终于让自己向前推进John紧致的身体里。他向下看了一眼他们之间，不得不停下来，大声呻吟，他努力控制自己不要太快失去理智，整个身体都在抽搐着。John喘着气，还在催促他继续，手一直在把他拉向自己。于是Sherlock深吸了一口气然后继续。他从未有过类似的感受，阴茎被John身体强烈的挤压感紧紧抓住。迄今为止，他们所做的一切都带来了独一无二的乐趣，而这次完全是新奇的。他让自己整根没入John，当他看着John的脸时，他的身体剧烈地颤抖着，他们的眼睛从未离开对方。  
　　John艰难地呼吸着，试图调整阴茎入侵的角度的时候，他的身体在痉挛中紧咬着Sherlock。向下的一瞥证明了John仍然不可思议地勃起着。“我之前——从没有过——这样的——感觉，”John说了出来，他的呼吸颤抖着。  
　　“我也是，”Sherlock诚实地说。他的嗓音粗哑，充满了未经掩饰的欲望和多到他不知该怎么办的感情。“我在你里面，John。”  
　　John伸手抚摸着他的脸。“我爱你，”他说，“我很爱你。你可以——你现在可以动了。”　　  
　　Sherlock咽了一下口水。他往后退了一点，发现他可以动，润滑剂让这变得轻松了些。他可以感觉到John的身体渐渐放松，接受了他，于是开始一点一点加快节奏。感觉太好了，他几乎不能呼吸，受到John的鼓励，他建立了一个稳定的节奏，每次都退出得稍微多一点，以增加每一次戳刺时的摩擦。他实验性地变换角度，想让John喘得更厉害一点，同时寻找着他用手指找到的那一点。第三次变换角度的时候，他找到了。  
　　John大喊了一声，之后一切变成了一片模糊。Sherlock一次又一次地撞进他的身体里，床撞着墙摇晃着。John的手指很可能会在他的皮肤里留下记号，因为他在狂热的渴望中紧紧抓着Sherlock，他的身体在每种方式上都夹紧了Sherlock。  
　　他气喘吁吁如一条离水之鱼，手臂颤抖着，臀部撞击进入John灼热的身体，比他五分钟前所敢的要更深、更用力。John向下伸出手抓住自己，Sherlock觉得他应该为John做这个。他的手指刚在John阴茎上合拢，John就弓起身子到了高潮，湿热喷射出来，溅到了他们两个的腹部和胸膛上。他又射出了一股，身体在Sherlock周围紧缩，而这就是了——他闭上了眼睛，不再压抑，又重重地戳刺了一下，接着便感觉浪潮吞没了自己，神魂颠倒，一股股释放涌入John体内。他能听到自己，叫喊着，猛烈地撞击着John，射出了更多，之后还有更多。高潮似乎持续了一个世纪一般，让他全身刺痒，高潮冲刷过了他的皮肤，从他的肺部被呼出。  
　　即使在他把Sherlock拉下来，在余韵中颤抖着身体抱着他时，John的身体依然在Sherlock周围收缩着，他用双手和声音安抚着Sherlock，抚去他肌肉和皮肤上的震颤。Sherlock甚至说不出话，因为太激烈了。John对着他的头发轻声说着赞美的话，在Sherlock贴着他喘息发抖的时候狂热地亲着他的前额和脸颊。“你真了不起，那真是太、太、太好了，”John这么告诉他，双腿盘在Sherlock身上，像安抚孩子一样轻轻摇晃着他。  
　　“我——”  
　　“我知道，我也是，我也是。”John的手指插在他的头发里，粗略地抚摸，拉扯，足以让一切感觉更好。Sherlock的胳膊伸到了John身下，紧紧地抱着他，以至于John的肋骨可能会断掉，但John一点都不在意，同样紧紧地回抱着。  
　　从这个状态恢复过来需要相当长的时间，当Sherlock的身体终于放松下来时，他觉得自己在身体和情感上都完全疲惫不堪。他的脑海中回想起Mycroft关于他强烈情感的警告，他忽视了它。这没关系，这种强烈的情感属于他，属于他们，而任何事都不能使他放手。

***  
　　他醒来的时候是夜里，John静静地睡着，轻声打鼾。Sherlock换了个姿势，发现他软下来的阴茎从John的体内滑出了，但依然贴在John的身体上，潮湿、温热、餍足。他又动了一下，贴得和John更近了，听着他节奏平稳的鼾声，这让他平静下来，又进入睡眠，身体彻底放松。  
　　他再次醒来的时候是因为John在抚摸着他的后背，他的手指轻柔，嘴唇贴在Sherlock的额头上。“早上好，”他的声音很暖。  
　　Sherlock抵着他伸了个懒腰，陶醉在他们每一寸相贴的肌肤中，他好奇自己有没有可能厌倦这个，这种新奇感有天会不会耗尽。“Hello，”他说。他打着哈欠，往John那边拱了拱，亲吻他。John不仅允许了他，而且是第一个张开嘴巴加深这个吻的。  
　　这持续了很长时间，他们的腿纠缠在一起，John的晨勃压在Sherlock的上。这个吻结束后John又给了他几个短暂的、充满爱意的吻，Sherlock的胸膛因此愉悦得发紧。“昨晚太不可思议了，”John喃喃道，他的手搂着Sherlock的脖子。  
　　Sherlock发出了由衷同意的声音。“和进入我相比，你同样喜欢这个吗？”他好奇地问。  
　　John发出了一声思考的声音。“两种我都喜欢，”他诚实地说。“很难选择。幸运的是，我们也不需要选择。当我说我想以每一种方法要你的时候，我是认真的。”  
　　“嗯。”Sherlock回应道。他把John拉到自己身上，手放在他的屁股上。他对John的身体已经开始熟悉到像对自己身体一样了，这很惊人。John向他摇动着身体，同时伸手去拿润滑油，在不打乱节奏的前提下设法将一掌润滑油涂在他们两个身上，Sherlock呻吟着以示欣赏。快感打着圈席卷了他的身体，皮肤因此鲜活。他记得John说过High Wycombe比他所能想象的还要好，现在他觉得John说的完全是对的——差不多是对的，因为得除去关于那个女人的那一部分。一直都是John，他的勃起是为John量身定做的，只为John。否则一切有什么意义呢？他重新抓住John的屁股，贴着他向上挺动。在他们互相摩擦，滑动，勃起同样坚硬，他沉醉于这样被需要，这样被渴求，这样被爱着的感觉中。John身体的热量环绕着他，他的味道令人兴奋，他的嘴唇在Sherlock的唇上，他的呼吸在Sherlock的嘴中，当他到了的时候，Sherlock身体的每一部分都能感觉到他，仿佛这是他自己的高潮一样。John身体僵硬地贴着他，精液喷射的时候双腿紧绷。接着他的手指包住Sherlock黏糊糊的勃起，猛烈撸动，他的声音和拳头都催促着高潮的到来。Sherlock的视线变模糊了，精准地在John告诉他的时候射了出来，他的身体因高潮而扭动和抽动，背部从床单上拱起，星光在他眼底闪过，呼吸变成了肺部的一团火。  
　　当Rosie醒来并开始哭泣时，他们仍然喘着粗气，在余韵中互相抱在一起。John重重地叹息进Sherlock的头发里。“该死，”他说，“想想一下，在清晨我们可以只是躺在这里，除了这个别的什么都不做，只要我们想，可以一整天都这样。没有干扰，只有我们。想象一下。”  
　　Sherlock转过脸亲吻着John的乳头，右边的那个，用舌头按摩着。“我们需要根据什么是对她最好的来做出选择，”他对着John的胸部这么提醒着。  
　　“我知道。但就只是——放纵自己一秒，想象一下。”John说。他把Sherlock拉上来，充满情欲地吻着他，一只手揉捏着他的屁股。之后他把自己从这个吻中拉出来，滚下床。“我等会回来，”他说着，在走出卧室的途中抓了一个睡袍。  
　　Sherlock翻身躺在床上，对天花板微笑。在那么罪恶的一刻，他确实这么做了，允许自己想象不分日夜地和John在一起，只和John在一起。案子，John。早餐，午餐，晚餐，John。随时随地都可以触摸他，亲吻几个小时。（是的。）他知道自己想要这个，但这也得成为John想要的。他已经决定接受John的任何决定。他爱Rosie，这点他问心无愧。他会收养她，叫她女儿，而这会成为事实。但如果他彻底坦白，他最想要的只是John。这没关系；无论是那种情况，都会很棒。他能听到婴儿监控器中John在给Rosie换尿布的时候对她说话，这让Sherlock微笑。他起床走进浴室，粗略地清理一下自己，然后便走进厨房为他们做早餐。

　　***  
　　这一次，Sherlock敲了实验室的门，而不是直接冲进去。他先打了电话，确认了一下不是糟糕的时机。她说不是，所以他来了。这次他确实带了花，一束玛格丽特雏菊，阳光又美丽。  
　　Molly来到门口开了门。“Sherlock，”她说，带着有些困惑的笑容，“你在做什么？你可以直接进来的。”  
　　Sherlock试着露出了一个小心的微笑：“这次不想表现得很粗鲁了。”  
　　Molly看了他一眼，从门口退回，示意他进门。“进来吧，”她说。她的眼神瞟到了鲜花，但什么也没说。她耸了耸肩：“我能为你做什么？是为了案子吗？”  
　　她刻意做出一副很酷而冷漠的样子，藏在专业的礼貌的面具之下。  
　　“不，”Sherlock说。他拿出花。“这是给你的，这是，对你的感谢。”  
　　Molly看起来更困惑了，眉头紧皱。“谢什么？”她看着那些雏菊问，并没有接过它们。  
　　Sherlock深吸了一口气：“为了你曾为我所做的一切。你一直是一个忠诚的好朋友，而我从未好好感谢过你。还有，有件事，几年前我就该告诉你的事情。”  
　　Molly看起来有些忧虑。“是什么？”她问。  
　　Sherlock把花递给她。“你先收下它们，”他坚持道。她收下了花，但并没多看一眼，仍然在等待。Sherlock咬了一下嘴唇。实际上他之前从未把这些话说出口过，尽管多年以来这一直是真的。他很多年前就知道了。“我们能坐下吗？”他问，朝柜台点了点头，那里两边各有一个凳子。她无言地领他走过去，面对面坐下。Sherlock的手放在面前的柜台上，绞在一起，他让自己直视着她的眼睛。“我是同性恋。”他说，这些字眼仁慈地坚定。“几乎是从我们相遇的那天起我就一直爱着John。我几年前就该告诉你的。我尽可能地以——以我这种人能做到的程度爱着你，我也从来没想过要伤害你。这是真的，Molly。”  
　　Molly眨了眨眼，吞咽了一下。“我一直这么想，”她说，而他在听到她语气中的平静的时候松了口气。“尽管我一直试图说服自己有别的可能，我也一直是这么想的。”她低头看向雏菊，遮住眼睛，然后点点头。“谢谢你最后还是告诉了我。”  
　　“我以前就想让你知道，”Sherlock告诉她，“我们现在——在一起了。大概有两个星期了。我不希望你从别人那里得到这个消息。”  
　　Molly抬起头，脸上出现了惊讶的表情。接着，让他感到不可思议的是，她笑了起来。“哦，Sherlock，”她说，“这真是太棒了！”  
　　Sherlock的眉毛皱了起来。“你真的这样想？”他有些怀疑地问。  
　　Molly点点头，仍然在微笑。“真的，”她告诉他，“那Rosie呢？”  
　　“这是另一件事了，”Sherlock说，“你和Mrs Hudson是她的教母。John和我这周五会在市政厅把她的名字改了。我们希望你能在那里见证，如果你有空闲时间的话。我们预约在下午两点，同时我会收养她。”  
　　Molly看起来深受触动。“太快了，”她评论道，“我还以为得要更久一点！”  
　　“Mycroft，”Sherlock简短地解释道，她立刻就明白了。“Rosie就要和我的父母一起生活了，所以一段时间内你都不会再有照顾小婴儿的职责了。我们仍然会和她一起共度周末，但我们希望她能过上稳定的生活。她人生的第一年都没怎么稳定下来，这需要改变。不过感谢你为照顾她所付出的时间，John也谢谢你。”  
　　“是我的荣幸，”Molly说，“而且，这是个极好的主意。你父母一定很激动。”  
　　“确实，”Sherlock证实。“上个星期我们去吃午饭的时候他们向我们提议的。接下来的三天我和John都在讨论这个，今天早上他决定了。我们觉得这样对Rosie最好。所以我们给我母亲打电话聊了一下，她开心得都哭了。这对他们来说有点像是一种救赎，在我妹妹那样的事发生之后。”  
　　Molly点了点头，理解这点。“很好，”她说，“真的很好。那她什么时候去？”  
　　“星期六下午，”Sherlock说，“星期五晚上，在改完名字之后，我们会在贝克街举行一个小型排队。当然，你要过来。我们邀请了我父母、Mycroft、John的姐姐——虽然她不一定来、Lestrade。你想带谁来都可以。让她离开我们会有点难过，当然了。我们说话的当口，我父母应该出去买婴儿床和Rosie可能需要的一切都洗去了，这样她和我们待在贝克街的时候，所需装备也会是齐全的。”  
　　“John还好吗？”Molly问。  
　　Sherlock点了点头。当这个决定最终被定下来的时候，John眼睛湿湿的，但他同时坚信自己做出了对女儿来说最正确的选择。Sherlock抱着他，问他是不是完全肯定，John坚定地说是。“我觉得还好，”他说，“前一两个星期大概会是最艰难的，我想。所以我会带他出去。我们要给自己一个蜜月期。这样的话，Rosie可以在那边好好安顿下来，当我们回来的时候，我们也会非常想再见到她。现在的话，我觉得我们两个都很高兴能休息一下。”  
　　“蜜月？”Molly重复道，“但你们没有——”  
　　“是啊，”Sherlock确认，“我们没结婚，但也接近了。”  
　　“你们会去哪？”她好奇地问。  
　　“等我回家我们就开始预定了，”Sherlock说，“某个热带的地方，我现在只知道这么多。”  
　　Molly对他微笑。“听起来很不错。”她说，语气中没有一丝惆怅，这让Sherlock感到慰藉。  
　　他斜靠在台子上，肩膀耸起。“Molly……我之前来道歉的时候说的每一句话都是真心的。我从来没想着要伤害你，我希望我们能继续做朋友。”  
　　她点头，低头看着雏菊，然后是对面的他。“我们是朋友，”她简单地说。接着她朝门点了点头。“现在，看在上帝的份上，赶快回家计划你的蜜月！”  
　　Sherlock对他笑了。“既然这么说，”他从高脚凳上下来，走过去拥抱了她，她也回抱着他。“周五见，我们可以在休息室见面。”  
　　“好的，再见，”Molly说。Sherlock离开了，坐上了他见到的第一辆出租车，他比上次离开巴茨的实验室时的心情轻快多了。  
　　  
　　当他回到公寓的时候，他一次蹦上两级台阶，发现John就在楼梯尽头等着他。Sherlock让自己被拽着衣领拉近John的怀抱里，彻彻底底地吻了一番，就好像他离开了好几天而不只是几个小时。但他一点都不介意，同样猛烈地吻了回去，他的手臂和大衣瞬间包裹住了John。“天哪，”结束的时候他说，“这是为了什么？”  
　　“我想你了，”John很有说服力地说，又吻了他一两次。“而且——”他用吻Sherlock打断了自己的话，仿佛他根本不能停下来——“我有东西给你。”  
　　Sherlock扬起了眉毛。“哦？是什么？”他四周张望，注意到了公寓里不同寻常的安静，“Rosie在哪？睡着了？”  
　　“不，她在楼下和Mrs Hudson待一会儿，”John告诉他。他深吸了一口气，手伸进口袋掏出了一个小盒子，他无言地把盒子放到Sherlock手里，看着Sherlock的脸，眼神中夹杂着紧张和激动。  
　　Sherlock低头看了一下，瞬间就明白了。“John——”他抬头看向John的脸，惊讶不已。他说他们基本上已经——这是一回事，但John真的求婚——  
　　John吞咽了一下，显然有些情绪化。“来吧，”他对着盒子点点头，“打开它。”  
　　Sherlock发现自己的手指有些颤抖，他松开John，打开了盖子，看到一枚白金戒指，精美地镶嵌了一圈小钻石。他的呼吸有些颤抖。“哦，上帝，”他说，“John……”  
　　“我不觉得你会喜欢太浮华的东西，”听起来John几乎像是在道歉。他再次咽了一下口水。“所以——如果你想正式一点的话，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
　　“是的。”这个词一微秒之后就从他的嘴里蹦了出来，几乎和问题重叠在一起。“是的！”Sherlock又说，这次声音更大，他只是纯粹需要再说一遍。“John——”  
　　John的嘴唇已经压上他的，充满渴求而得意洋洋，手臂紧紧搂着他。他们搂在一起晃来晃去，不断亲吻，Sherlock的右手紧紧握着那个珍贵的小盒子。“我爱你，”John在吻与吻之间告诉他，“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”  
　　“我爱你，”Sherlock说，眨眼把眼中的水汽赶走。他打开盒子取出戒指：“我现在已经可以戴上了吗？”  
　　“如果你想，当然可以，”John说，“而且——除非你想搞点大事，我们当然也可以。如果你想的话，我觉得也许——星期五？我们可以在那把这变得正是，如果你想的话。我可以打电话改一下预约，我觉得你也得为此预约一下。不过既然我们已经在这儿了……如果你愿意，我们可以举办个更大的仪式，或者不办，这取决于你。”  
　　Sherlock微笑了。“这很好，”他说，“是的，绝对。让我们在周五结婚。你太棒了！不过我们需要给你买一个配套的戒指。”  
　　“明天，”John说，他牵起Sherlock的手走到厨房的桌子边，“现在首先，我想计划一下我们的旅行！我这儿已经有些计划了。”  
　　“你说得对，”Sherlock赞成道。“这是第一要事。现在我们真的要度蜜月了！”  
　　John的脸庞很漂亮，漂亮到让人感觉疼痛。他们到桌子的时候John停了下来，轻轻地把Sherlock拉回他的怀里。“是的，”在他们嘴唇触到一起之前他简单地说，“是真的。”  
　　  
　　FIN.


End file.
